Uncertain
by hikari.tomoe
Summary: Buscando en el apartado de empleos, encontró un llamado para cualquier persona que estuviese dispuesto a soportar a Lucy, una diseñadora de moda con nuevos y extravagantes estilos que desafiaban a la sociedad, la cultura y los cánones de belleza, del país del sol naciente. Un mundo lleno de glamour, perfección y elegancia, donde natsu luchara por el amor de una extraña diseñadora.
1. Chapter 1

Uncertain

Buscando en el apartado de empleos, se encontró con un llamado para cualquier persona que estuviese dispuesto a soportar a _Lucy, _una diseñadora de moda y nuevos y extravagantes estilos que desafiaban a la sociedad, la cultura y los cánones de belleza, _look, _y por supuesto, sexualidad del país del sol naciente.

─ ¡Tsk! _Lucy…_ se burló natsu quien, apoyado sobre la protección del balcón, no se daba por vencido para encontrar el empleo perfecto, el cual simplemente no existe.

─ Deberías tomarlo─ aconsejó su fiel amigo gray, un peli negro de hermosa sonrisa que le ofreció una taza de café.

─ ¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué?─ refunfuñó con fatiga apretando las hojas del periódico entre sus manos.

─ Porque a partir de mañana, seré el fotógrafo de _Lucy_respondió sonriéndole cual minino, haciendo un especial énfasis en la letra _L _de la afamada modista.

Su amigo, de una (extraña) cabellera peli rosa y de una intensa mirada jade, le miró estupefacto. ¿Acaso gray había desperdiciado todos estos años en la universidad de Artes de Japón para terminar como súbdito de una egocéntrica?

─ ¿Qué? Es un buen comienzo─ alegó gray sin deshacer su sonrisa─. Anda, pide el empleo y no estarás solo~─ canturreó en un intento de convencerlo.

─ No, jamás─ alegó tomando la taza bebiendo un poco─. Además, ¿qué se supone que haría?

─ No sé, serás su asistente personal…─ respondió tomando el periódico de la mano de natsu─. Mira, es ella.

Natsu estiró su cuello para conocerla, pues solo sabía que se trataba de una rebelde diseñadora, mas no conocía su rostro y mucho menos su trabajo.

─ ¿E-es…es ella…?─ tartamudeo al percatarse de lo atractiva que era; sus cabellos color dorado caían con gracia sobre sus pequeños hombros luciendo suaves y brillantes. Sus ojos, chocolate, hipnotisantes. Sus labios de un volumen perfecto, ideal. _»_Lucy Heartfilia_ , o mejor conocida como lucy, hace estallar el mundo de la moda con su última colección __**blue Passion**__« _leyó debajo de la fotografía donde la sensual diseñadora posaba junto a sus principales modelos. Una de ellos, de mirada lasciva, cabellos color escarlata, le abrazaba por la cintura; el otro, sonriendo seductoramente, dueño de un tatuaje bastante peculiar, atrapaba a _Lucy _por su otro flanco. Y entre estos dos modelos aparecía el deseo de besarse. Se podía leer fácilmente en sus ojos que se miraban fijamente. Mientras que _Lucy _se dedicaba a exhibir su lengua a la cámara señalándola con su mano en pos del _rock._

─ Si, aquí está erza y ese de ahí es jellal─ señaló percibiendo que estaba por convencerlo. Puesto que natsu no despegaba sus ojos de la protagonista en la fotografía.

─ Bien, bien─ resopló esquivando la anhelante mirada de gray.

─ ¿Si?─ exclamó contento─. Eso es un sí, natsu-chan?

El aludido suspiró reprimiéndose una y otra vez el que se dejara vencer por una cara linda. Sin embargo, no había más que discutir, simplemente quería conseguir el empleo y poder disfrutar del, seguramente caro, perfume de _Lucy._

─ Si, vamos─ musitó al dar media vuelta y entrar a pasos perezosos a su departamento.

─ Te diré que ponerte─ dijo andando detrás de él─, serás el elegido, te lo aseguro.

Dentro de la habitación de natsu había caos. Ropa por aquí, envases de comida instantánea por allá, la cama sin hacer, las almohadas presumían de ser una acolchonada y suave alfombra. Las cortinas cerradas hacían creer que era la celda de victimas en secuestro. Aterrador.

─ Bueno, déjamelo a mí─ sentenció gray al abrir el armario de golpe. Ahí tampoco se conocía la palabra _orden. _Pero el peli negro no se sorprendía. Conocía a natsu mucho tiempo atrás, y tratar de corregirle le era imposible.

Natsu se recostó con las manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería en persona? ¿Cómo sonará su voz? ¿Será chillona? ¿Suave? Lucia de baja estatura, ¿Cuánto medirá? rio ante sus tontos y púberos pensamientos. Pero, eso había sido como amor a primera vista. Si, como una adolescente con sus ídolos.

─ ¡Ponte esto, rápido, rápido!─ le dijo gray al momento de hacer su elección y percatarse de la hora.

─ gray─ le llamó al erguirse y observar con detenimiento lo que debía vestir─, ¿esto estaba en mi armario?

─ Eso no importa, _chimenea_contestó a punto de salir de la habitación─. Llamaré a Levy…

─ ¿Levy?─ inquirió algo confundido.

─ Levy McGarden, la representante de _Lucy…_ aclaró con obviedad─ ¡Apresúrate!─ le gritó después de cerrar la puerta.

Natsu suspiró. Se quitó la sudadera azul rey que vestía, sustituyéndola por la playera blanca que le propuso gray. Superponiendo la chaqueta color camel. Completando con los pantalones de mezclilla, cinturón níveo, y botas negras.

─ Oye─ llamó natsu apenas salió de la recamara─, esto está muy ajustado… ¿no lo crees?

Gray le observó desde el sofá dejando su taza de café en la mesita de centro.

─ Uhm…da media vuelta…─ sugirió al girar su dedo.

natsu le hizo caso. Y, ahí estaba. Lo que le aseguraría el empleo: su trasero.

─ ¡Estás perfecto!─ agregó riendo por lo bajo─. Y será mejor que nos vallamos.─ gray se levantó y reacomodó sus ropas, las cuales, a comparación de las que vestía natsu, eran bastante casuales y cómodas.

El lugar donde _Lucy _diseñaba, donde tomaba las fotografías e incluso donde festejaba pasarelas y demás, era el mismo sitio: la Torre _Diamond. _La cual, gozaba de uso único por _Lucy _y sus empleados.

─ Baja esa luz─ indicó la diseñadora en medio de donde sería la próxima sesión de fotos; el set, contaba con 3 muros blancos, en el suelo, había un futon negro desordenado. Había almohadones azules y verdes repartidos por la zona. Incluía un jarrón antiguo rebosante de sake y comida servida a la manera tradicional que lucía deliciosa.

─ ¡_lu-chan!_

─ Ya conseguiste algo, Levy-chan?─ respondió mientras se encargaba de reubicar un par de almohadas.

─ gray llamó, parece que tiene al indicado.

_Lucy _giró sobre sus talones con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Se que gray no nos defraudará─ continuo peinándose sus cabellos dorados─. Pareció haberlo entendido.─ se alzó de hombros cruzando sus brazos.

─ ¿Le presentaste a los demás?─ cuestionó la diseñadora con un deje de perversión.

─ Por supuesto.

─ _Estás contratado__ dictaminó Levy al terminar de escuchar a gray, quien le había contado toda su experiencia con la cámara, incluyendo estudios y otros trabajos independientes._

─ _¡¿Honto?!__ exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto, juntando sus manos y sonreírle angelicalmente._

─ _Oh basta…__ rogaba Levy cubriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Gray le había dejado encantada._

─ _Muchas gracias Levy-sama.__ agregó haciendo una reverencia._

_Levy se mordió los labios, pensativa. Aun le restaba encontrar al asistente de Lucy… ¿gray conocería a alguien?_

─ _gray-kun__ llamó levantándole el rostro con su dedo índice__, estás dentro del equipo, y como miembro, te pido un favor._

─ _L-lo que sea…__ contestó abriendo más sus ojos, advirtiendo la cercanía de McGarden, quien olía bastante bien. Sin mencionar aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes; sus labios delgados y breves. Toda una joya!_

─ _Necesitamos a alguien más, alguien que acompañe a Lucy.__ musitó casi sobre los labios del peli negro.__ no sé… ¿conoces a alguien que le interese?_

─ _T-te-te-tengo a…a-a un…__ suspiró__ amigo…_

─ _Excelente__ respondió retrocediendo lentamente__. Ah, por cierto, hay una condición._

─ _¿Cuál?__ se apresuró a decir; luchando por tomar nuevamente el control de sus nervios, y temblores ocasionados por el ronroneo y coquetería de McGarden._

─ _Lucy quiere un buen trasero… sin mencionar un buen físico__ declaró reclinándose sobre la silla giratoria._

_Gray ladeo su cabeza. »¿Un buen trasero…?« se cuestionaba un poco confundido de que fuese lo único que exigiera…se imaginaba que Lucy sería más especial en cuanto a experiencia, no en físico._

─ _¿Y? ¿ Pensaste en alguien?_

_Gray asintió enérgico._

─ _Así me gusta, __ sonrió vanidosa__ ven, te presentaré a los demás._

_Gray le siguió hasta los amplios camerinos que la torre Diamond resguardaba una planta más arriba de donde se hallaba la oficina de Levy._

_Caminaron a través de un ancho pasillo, entre luces, cuadros renacentistas, y uno que otro jarrón antiguo de vivos colores; se detuvieron ante una puerta doble de madera sólida. Dentro, se escuchaba mucho bullicio, como si de una fiesta se tratase._

─ _Con permiso.__ avisó Levy sutilmente mientras tomaba el pomo dorado y lo giraba._

_Gray no podía creer lo que escondían aquellas cuatro paredes: era todo un festival de lujosas y extravagantes prendas. Un carnaval de hermosos y andróginos rostros. El regocijo de la elegancia y la perfección. La juerga de los aromas más dulces y atrevidos. La antítesis de lo masculino y lo femenino._

─ _No los mires por largo tiempo__ le aconsejó McGarden__, pueden ser muy impredecibles._

─ _Levy-san, que sorpresa__ le dijo una de ellas, de las modelos, quien lucía trazos en su piel de terciopelo._

─ _¡juvia!__ le llamó al saludarla con besos en ambas mejillas._

─ _No hagas eso~__ rezongó arrugando su nariz un tanto apenada. Y, de pronto, posó su peligrosa mirada en el peli negro, sentenciándole un largo y perseverante acoso__. Hola, hola._

─ _Ho-ho…¿hola…?__ musitó naturalmente nervioso._

_Juvia, como se le lanza un fiero caimán a su presa, se le acercó rodeándole los hombros con ambos brazos. Pero esto solo había sido una distracción, pues al acercar su rostro al contrario, este no se percataba de que la modelo había superpuesto su mano en la retaguardia del pelinegro._

─ _M-ma…matte…__ susurró gray, totalmente sonrojado pero sin moverse ni un centímetro._

─ ¿Estás diciendo que gray es un chico fácil?─ interrumpió _Lucy _con un sonrisa ladina.

─ Quizá…─ contestó─. En fin, debe estar por llegar, así que mejor cállate y vuelve a lo tuyo─. Agregó dando media vuelta.

─ Esas son mis líneas, Levy-chan─ corrigió acomodándose sus cabellos sin usar ni un solo dedo, bastó un sensual movimiento de su cuello para que la perfección con la que lucía, aumentase más…si es que eso era posible.


	2. Chapter 2

─ ¿Falta mucho?─ cuestionaba natsu cuando ya no podía seguir el paso apresurado de su amigo, quien parecía tener cohetes en lugar de pies─ ¡Estoy sudando, gray!

─ Mucho mejor…─ musitó gray al detenerse en las puertas de la gran torre _Diamond, _las cuales, lejos de lucir como una agencia de modelos y demás, parecía estar perdida en el tiempo; de un diseño único, hibrida barroca y renacentista. ¿Era eso de verdad? había grandes ventanas sobre las puertas mismas que les dejaban ver hacia adentro.

─ _Wow_…─ atinó a decir natsu. Para su gusto y ojo, aquello lucía como un burdel bastante elegante.

De colores vino, negro y, blanco eran las pesadas cortinas detrás de los sillones individuales de cuero gris. Las mesas eran redondas, pequeñas y con una vela aromática al centro. Las baldosas color ébano brillante, acentuaban el nerviosismo de natsu.

─ Es por allá─ dijo gray al tomar un pasillo que escondían más cortinas.

Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo y ancho de un túnel tenuemente iluminado por más velas situadas altas en los muros. Natsu volteaba hacia todas las direcciones que su anatomía le permitía. Estaba absorto. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación que concluyó, no tenía nombre.

─ _Arregla eso, luce fatal._

Se oyó decir detrás de la única puerta que había al final del pasillo. La cual, se abrió de par en par en las narices de gray.

─ ¡graycchi!─ exclamó Levy con una hermosa sonrisa que asustó al ya de por sí, aterrado natsu.

─ Hola, Levy─ le respondió tímidamente─. Él… él es natsu, de quien te hablé por teléfono.

─ Uhm, si, ya veo…─ musitó escrutando al peli rosa de arriba hacia abajo. McGarden llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla, pensante.─ de acuerdo, por allá está Lucy, preséntate, ¿bien?─ indicó apuntando hacia todos y ningún lado dentro de aquella iluminada habitación, donde solo se oía el bullicio de más personas extrañas.

Natsu tragó saliva. El momento había llegado. Resolvería todas las preguntas que tenía sobre la diseñadora. Pero, ¿Y si no salía como esperaba?

Gray le palmeo la espalda sacándole de su trance. Le sonrió cálidamente y le susurro un _»Todo saldrá bien, natsu. «_

Aquello había sido suficiente. Natsu se reacomodo la chaqueta y camino a paso firme a través de la puerta. Levy le siguió con la mirada; recorrió su cabellera, su cuello, su espalda y…si, ahí estaba, ahora, todo era seguro, natsu conseguiría el empleo.

─ mira, ¿dónde está chelia?─ preguntó Lucy a una mujer esbelta, de cabello blanco, lacio y largo. Mirajane, de gruesos labios y mirada azul como el océano, vestía solamente una toalla que apenas cubría su torso. La mujer bien podría sacarle dos o tres cabezas de estatura a la diseñadora, pero esta no se intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿chelia, dices?─ sonrió.─ corrió a los vestidores apenas le dejaron las maquillistas.─

Lucy rio imaginando a la pobre mujer de procedencia china huyendo avergonzada e impresionada por la imponente modelo japonesa.

─ Ella me vio, se disculpó y no ha salido de allí─ continúo en secreto─ comienzo a sentirme mal, Lucy-sama…

Y, al igual que chelia, natsu se quedó sorprendido apenas advirtió a Mirajane. Jamás había sido testigo de las bellezas que escondía el mundo. Definitivamente no imaginaba que hoy comenzaría a conocerlas.

─ Iré a verla, vuelve al set─ le dijo en tono conciliador.

─ Está bien, Lucy─ contestó retomando su camino hacia los demás modelos que compartían una bebida junto al set.

─ He-hey…─ atinó a decir natsu, quien ahora, estaba plantado detrás de Lucy.

─ ¿Hola?─ respondió confundida al encontrarse con la resolución única que emanaba del más alto. Estaba levemente sudado, sinónimo de sexy en su lenguaje.

─ Soy natsu…─ comenzó pensando seriamente si extenderle la mano para saludarle o simplemente dejarlo así. ¿Y si Lucy era tan delicada como para tocarlo? ¿O, si hacia mala cara?

De pronto, Lucy pudo divisar a Levy muchos metros atrás de natsu. Lucy alzó una ceja al mirar como Levy hacía gestos, y señales de que lo que ella veía desde ahí, era algo _decente. _O al menos eso entendió de la mímica con sus manos y labios.

─ De acuerdo, natsu─ le interrumpió acompañado de un gracioso ademán─, ¿quieres ser mi asistente?

─ S-si… eso creo… ¡si!─ respondió víctima del nerviosismo que le provocaba la pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy.

─ Entonces está hecho─ sentenció estirando su brazo con intención de estrechar su mano, o al menos eso pensaba natsu; pues cuando por fin asimiló que la guapa diseñadora le había dado el empleo, y su mano estaba tocando la contraria, la tal Lucy le sujetó con fuerza y le jaló hasta sus labios.

La había besado. La había besado apenas unos minutos de conocerse. Su boca estaba sobre la de Lucy Heartfilia. ¡La había besado!

Natsu solo era testigo del hermoso rostro de lucy adherido al suyo, con ambos ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel encuentro entre sus labios. Le era imposible creerlo aun. Los ojos de natsu no parpadearon ni una sola vez. Se mantuvo ahí, intentando arduamente de hacer algo al respecto, pero su cuerpo le ordenaba quedarse quieto.

Los modelos iban y venían, como si no les importase, o quizás, eso era muy normal…

La boca de Lucy fue alejándose poco a poco, estirando ligeramente la piel de sus labios, pues habían estado inmóviles un buen rato.

─ Dirás _hola _de esta forma─ dijo apenas se separó de él.

─ E-eh… y-yo…─ lograba articular sintiendo las manos de Lucy deslizarse por su pecho, reacomodándole el cuello de la chaqueta.

─ Con un beso.─ le dijo al oído teniendo que pararse de puntas para alcanzar, cosa que natsu encontró de lo más tierna pese a que el tono de su voz era todo menos amorosa.

─ Lucy-sama…─ gruñó un sujeto que natsu ya había visto antes: jellal.─ ¿pero qué demonios haces? ¿Para esto nos citas tan temprano? ¡Muero de hambre!

─ ¿Hambre? ¿Antojo de Titania de nuevo?─ inquirió cruzándose de brazos, alzando sus cejas acentuando su satírico humor.

El modelo enfrente de ella se sonrojó apenas escucho aquello.

─ Oh vamos, jellal, has esperado más para desayunar, solo arreglo esto y voy para allá, ¿bien?─ le guiñó un ojo para después tomar el brazo de natsu y llevarlo hasta donde estaban los demás modelos.

.─.

Mirándose en el espejo rodeado de pequeños focos que emitían una luz blanca, acompañado únicamente del suave olor del maquillaje repartido por el tocador, erza cepillaba sus cabellos con una paciencia inhumana. Lo hacía con el cuidado que se merecía cada hebra.

─ erza…─ escuchó decir detrás de ella; era jellal, pudo verle reflejado en el espejo.

─ Jellal…─ saludó adornado con su hermosa sonrisa mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre su regazo.

─ Hola, Titania─ respondió acercándose y comenzar a masajear los hombros de erza, quien emitió un sonoro suspiro al sentir los dedos de jellal presionar suavemente sus músculos.

─ Se siente bien…─ musitó dejando caer su cabeza hacia un costado, para que, de esa manera, jellal tuviese acceso a su cuello, el cual, era recorrido por las manos del peli azul con el ritmo que el océano lame la playa. Erza llevó sus cabellos hacia un solo lado, despidiendo en el movimiento, el único aroma que hacía que jellal perdiese el control.

Se detuvo. Erza cerró sus ojos sin inmutarse. La bata con la que vestía, era de satín negro, y por su posición, iba deslizándose por sus gráciles hombros, exhibiendo apenas una de las mil y una partes favoritas de jellal. Quien se irguió sin despegar la vista de lo que ofrecía erza y de lo que solía pensar todos y cada uno de los días desde que la conoció.

─ ¿jellal…?─ le llamó mientras volvía lentamente a su postura, pero no obtenía respuesta. Atisbó en el espejo con la esperanza de encontrar el rostro de jellal; de aquel hombre que, indudablemente lo deseaba. erza rio tímidamente bajando su mirada.─ jellal…─ continuó levantándose de su cómodo asiento de terciopelo color crema y dar media vuelta, pero, apenas salió del pequeño espacio que había entre ella y su tocador personal, el peli azul la empujó contra el muro aprisionando sus muñecas a los costados.

La sonrisa autosuficiente y arrogante de jellal le tomó desprevenida, como la más mortífera bala, justo al corazón. Una de sus rodillas se interpuso fugazmente entre los muslos de erza, quien instintivamente cerró sus piernas.

La bata, ahora iba en un lento y tortuoso descenso para jellal, quien se mordía el labio inferior más fuerte a cada respiración dada por erza.

Con toda su sucia intensión de hacerle ceder, jellal deslizó su rodilla un poco más arriba…escuchó lo que buscaba; un gemido espontáneo y sensual. Quizás hoy sería el día en que Titania le diría que sí.

Erza le observaba con detenimiento, como midiendo cada duración de sus parpadeos, de sus latidos; sintió como un escalofrío se clavaba desde su nuca hasta la curva de su espalda erizándole la piel de tan solo imaginar que en cualquier instante jellal le comería la boca a fieros y apasionados besos. Pero, ¿lo permitiría?

Hihihi! Espero les guste la historia, habrá un poco de todo gruvia jerza gale pero el tema principal es el nalu3  
esop! Espero les agrade y me comenten ;D  
byeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Las manos de jellal liberaron las delgadas muñecas de erza, se deslizaron por sus antebrazos con delicadeza, como si tocase alguno de los jarrones de antigua porcelana de Lucy; pasó a sus costados, sus pechos, subían y bajaban a un ritmo lento, pasivo; su corazón, desbocado, no podría ir más rápido. Descendía hasta sostenerla por sus caderas y de un jalón pegarla a su cuerpo. Erza arqueó su espalda al acto.

─ erza-san~─ irrumpió juvia, como si de su casa se tratase; abriendo la puerta de golpe, gritando y mirando como jellal estaba por cumplir su cometido. Erza, avergonzada, con todo su rostro y cuello pintados en un intenso rubor, se reacomodó la bata con rapidez alejando en sus bruscos movimientos a jellal, quien ni siquiera había volteado a ver a la traviesa e inoportuna juvia.

Erza había huido de ahí con una rapidez impresionante.

─ ¿Qué hacías?─ preguntó juvia mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.─ sabes que no podemos relacionarnos así…

─ Oh, claro…─ respondió sarcástico dando media vuelta, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás.

─ ¿Qué?─ inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos.

─ ¿Qué?─ arremedó con voz aguda, burlándose de su compañera.

─ Estás jugando con fuego, jellal─ alegó seriamente negando con su cabeza─. A mí me gusta pasarla bien, sin compromisos─ continuaba─. Solo juego con los que hablan mi idioma─ dijo, inquiriendo que jellal solamente deseaba a erza como una simple pasión pasajera.

─ Tú y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma─. Contestó, tomando el cepillo que antes había desenredado la cabellera de erza.

─ Pareces un loquito─ alegó con ternura al observa como jellal, con una triste sonrisa, rescataba un cabello de erza de entre las suaves cerdas.

─ Si, lo soy…─ musitó después de un largo suspiro.

─ Entonces… ¿te rechazó?─ volvió a decir retomando su estado de mujer sensata, fría y racional.

─ No, no lo ha hecho…─ dijo, cuando sus ojos se iluminaron con un destello de esperanza.─ no me cansaré de insistir, así se enoje conmigo. Así me odie…

─ _Wow_…─ juvia alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Jellal sí que estaba enamorado, pero no se trataba de un amor que quedaría atrapado injustamente en su pecho, si no que haría lo imposible por hacer llegar aquello hasta erza, y claro que lucharía hasta el fin por ser correspondido.

─ Pero─ una risilla se le escapó de los labios─, seguro tu no hablas mi idioma…─ agregó dirigiéndole una mirada juguetona.

Juvia no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿Apenada? ¿Sorprendida? ¿Enojada? Porque, después de todo, jellal aseguraba que ella jamás había amado tan locamente… sin embargo, era cierto. El trillado tema del amor no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, además, eso de encontrar a tu media naranja ¿Qué no es muy difícil, y además complicado de hacer funcionar?

─. ─

─ Odio esa luz─ decía Lucy con fastidio, al patear la base del gran _faro _ahí parado─. ¿Podrás sin ella?

─ Claro que si─ respondió gray, quien se encargaba de calibrar el lente de la cámara frente al _set._Solo…─ gruñó intentado recodar qué función sería la conveniente.

─ Toma, cappuccino mediano, sin azúcar─. Interrumpió natsu estirando su brazo hacia Lucy, entregándole su primer pedido como asistente.

─ Uhm, gracias─. Respondió tomándolo con ambas manos mientras miraba al peli rosa con lascivia, después, lamió el borde del vaso térmico sin despegarle los ojos, luego, sorbió un poco del café esbozando una sonrisa que terminó por sonrojar hasta el punto máximo a natsu.

─ Lucy, estoy lista─. Dijo una voz detrás de natsu: erza, quien, ataviada con un kimono de un raro y especial diseño, que consistía en flores, quizás inexistentes, blancas y negras a lo largo de las mangas. El cuello era blanco, y las siguientes capas, rojas en tonos exquisitos. El cinturón era dorado con delgados listones negros. Su cabello, estaba alaciado y era de un inigualable color escarlata. Su maquillaje, era lo que salía del tema de las _geishas _que había imaginado natsu, pues su delineado negro era el de una estrella del rock.

─ ¿Tu sola? no, querida, ¿dónde está jellal?─ le dijo Lucy en un tono que erza sabía, se debía a sus desplantes de diva─ sabes que mis diseños se complementan─ continuaba alzando las cejas─, así,─ le señaló de arriba abajo.─ no, falta tu mitad.

Natsu comenzaba a sentirse incomodo; les hablaba balanceándose en la delgada línea de la hipocresía y la sinceridad en su estado más crudo. Sin embargo, erza solo le miró con un puchero.

─ ¡Bueno!─ exclamó Lucy al observar como jellal se aproximaba: vestía un kimono blanco con una hermosa guía de ramas verde olivo desde el cuello, hasta sus pies. La decoración de plantas, contenía más tonos de marrón y rojo. El cinturón, tan rojo como el kimono de erza, pero este era único por sus diseños florales en amarillo y naranja. Jellal, si llevaba el cabello recogido, pero sin mucho afán. El maquillaje era similar, pero menos intenso que el de la chica de pelo escarlata─, que sorpresa que hoy no tardaras tres horas─ se burló mientras les habría camino hacia el set.─. Ya saben qué hacer─. Dijo como si fuese su mismísima proxeneta.

Las risas de los demás modelos al mirar los rostros sonrojados de jellal y erza, solo provocaban que ambos se tardasen más en poner manos a la obra. Incluso Lucy mordía su labio inferior para que se apresuraran, ya que, una risa más, terminaría por ahuyentarlos.

Erza respiró hondo, ¿Desde cuándo sentía esto al posar junto a jellal? Ella se había convertido en una modelo **_profesional, _**y, esto de avergonzarse, era una tremenda contradicción en su profesión.

¡Pero se trataba de jellal! ¡De jellal Fernández!

Pero, tiempo atrás, ese nombre no tenía aquel severo impacto en ella. Tiempo atrás no deseaba que la abrazara, la tocara, o…la besara. Tiempo atrás solo representaba a su compañero de modelaje. Tiempo atrás no necesitaba ir a otro camerino para cambiarse…no, nada de eso era necesario. Pero ahora, ahora no puede esperar para envolverse en sus brazos y besarlo todo la noche. Ya no sabe si decirle amigo o enemigo. Ahora no mira la hora en que pueda sentir su piel perpetrar la suya.

Lucy tronó sus dedos en los oídos de ambos sacándoles de su denso trance.

─ No podemos atrasarnos, su sesión debe estar com-ple-ta─ les regañó mientras les empujaba hacia donde el futon─. No quisieron hacer nada ayer, pues ahora tendrán que sorprenderme─. Sentenció sintiendo lo tenso que se había puesto jellal─ y tu─ apuntó a natsu─, tráeme mi abrigo.

─ ¿Y cómo sabría dónde está, gran adivina?─ le respondió cruzándose de brazos, decidido a no dejarse intimidar por Lucy. Sin embargo, solo lograba que la aludida se sintiera más atraída a él. Y sus modelos lo podían casi oler: natsu había despertado a la bestia sexual que Heartfilia tenía bajo su piel. Y tratarla de esa manera, solo lograba abrirle paso a su apetito.

─ Acompáñame y sabrás.─ contestó saliendo del set y llevar un mechón de sus cabellos hacía atrás de su oído con la sensualidad en bruto que poseía cada gesto o movimiento que hacía.

Natsu frunció sus cejas. ¿Cómo contrarrestar su intención de someterle y dejarle sin defensa para hacerle cómo quiere? Como hace unos momentos…con ese beso.

Lucy rió ante la ausencia de respuesta colocándose a un costado de gray. Natsu bufó mientras iba en busca del abrigo, el cual ni siquiera conocía su color.

─ ¿Buscas esto?─ señaló Levy, quien, detrás de una mesa redonda llena de platos con comida extranjera, degustaba una copa de whisky _Macallan Single Malt, _uno tan costoso y fino, que natsu no imaginó que alguien lo consumiría.

─ Si…eso creo.─ le dijo estirando su brazo por encima de toda esa riqueza comestible para tomar una chaqueta de mezclilla desgastada azul adornada con un sinfín de estoperoles y cierres plateados.

─ La pierde a donde valla─ agregó McGarden dejando la copa─, y aunque no le cubra NADA el frio, ella prefiere verse bien.

─ Será rara─ musitó natsu incrédulo─ ¡Estamos a un paso de otoño!

─ ¿Crees que le importe?─ se burló McGarden cruzando sus piernas y brazos.─ y, ¿natsu?

─ ¿Ajá?─ respondió levantando su vista de la chaqueta, la cual, estaba punto de olfatear.

─ Debe gustarte mucho, ¿no es así?

─ ¿G-gustarm-me?─ una risa totalmente inverosímil y estúpida escapó de sus labios.─ ¿q-quien…?

Está vez, McGarden rio discreta pero burlescamente, haciendo enojar al peli rosado enfrente de ella.

─ Ya sabes, erza─ respondió rodando los ojos─ ¡Lucy! ¿Quién más…?

Natsu esquivó su mirada de McGarden, quien ahora más que nunca, estaba convencida de que, todo aquel que pedía el empleo, era solo para asombrarse de la guapa y caprichosa diseñadora. Nada cercano al interés serio de la profesión.

_¡natsu! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ven aquí!_

El nombrado sintió como la campana salvaba su incomodo encuentro con McGarden y rápidamente fue hasta donde le llamaban.

─ Aquí está.─ le dijo desde distancia mostrándole su seudo-abrigo.

─ Quiero la tuya, tú quédate con esa─ señaló con desdén.

─ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré?─ peleó haciendo una mueca mientras le lanzaba la chaqueta.

Lucy no movió ni un musculo y la prenda cayó al suelo; la miró, después a natsu. Bastó solo una mirada para que Dragneel la levantase, la sacudiese y comenzara a quitarse la propia.

─ Buen chico─ le dijo cuando ya tenía la chaqueta camel entre sus brazos─ pero no tengo frio.

Aquello hizo ruborizar a natsu del enojo. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Le hablaba de una manera grosera, le atormentaba hasta que cedía a darle su chaqueta, ¿solo para reafirmar su autoridad? ¿Qué clase de persona era Lucy? ¿Disfrutaba burlarse?

─ Eres una…─ apenas logró decir cuando Lucy, le miró con arrepentimiento fingido mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios y se mecía de lado a lado. Natsu solo fue capaz de suspirar.

─ ¡Luce genial chicos!─ alentaba gray a sus modelos al recibir una imagen totalmente erótica y artística al mismo tiempo.

El flash les indicó cambiar de posición; está vez, jellal se colocaba detrás de erza abrazándole por la cintura con delicadeza y recargando sus labios sobre el hombro de la peli escarlata. Erza llevó su cabeza hacia atrás sosteniendo las manos de jellal entre las suyas.

En una primera impresión, alguien imaginaria que se trata de fotografía para adultos. Sin embargo, las poses se combinaban; puesto que de esa manera, los diseños quedaban en primer plano, después venían los modelos y demás, pero claro que Lucy sabía que las poses serían lo primero en captar cualquier espectador. Por esa razón los hacía modelar así. Era un truco para llamar la atención. Los más audaces e inteligentes sabrían descomponer la imagen y saber que apreciar, ¿los demás? los demás solo despotricarían.

Natsu estaba embelesado por lo que concernía ser parte del equipo de Lucy, es decir, pareciera que el pudor no existía en sus diccionarios, ni una pizca, nada. Pero de pronto, algo llamó más su atención que el par de modelos a punto de intimar y la cámara de gray: era la misma diseñadora que se frotaba sus brazos, intentando calentarse un poco.

¿Cuán orgullosa se debe ser para negar el abrigo que le había ofrecido hacia poco excusándose de no tener frio cuando si lo tenía, y mucho al parecer?

Natsu no podía evitar sentir ternura por ella, así que se acercó y le colocó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

─ ¿Pero qué haces, _baka?-_le dijo en voz baja al percibir un reconfortante calor por donde natsu pasaba sus manos.  
─ Estás temblando─ le contestó en tono de reprimenda─, además, me quitaste mi chaqueta porque te gusta, ¿no?─ continuó apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucy─. Entonces no tendrás problema en usarla.

Lucy giró su rostro para verle. Natsu le sostuvo la mirada hasta que, la diseñadora le envió un beso.

Sonrojado hasta el cuello, el peli rosado escondió su cara de Lucy, ¡no podía pasar más vergüenza en un solo día!

...

hihih lectores!  
que les parecio? les gusto? los hizo vomitar?

ok no

si lo lucy es toda una diva… y mas adelante se pondrá aun mas yegua xD  
na mentira  
bueno esop!  
quieren conti? :D


	4. Chapter 4

─ ¡Que día!─ exclamó natsu apenas entro a su departamento dejándose caer sobre el único sofá blanco en su sala de estar.

El reloj dictaba las nueve de la noche con veintiún minutos. Hora que, en su antiguo lenguaje, era bastante temprano, pero hoy, las cosas eran muy distintas. De ninguna manera iba a gastar su tiempo en otra cosa que no fuese dormir.

─ ¿gray…?─ llamó levantando el rostro del cojín.

─ ¿Si?─ respondió desde la cocina, la cual estaba a unos pasos de la sala─ ¿Tienes hambre, uh, chimenea andante?─ agregó mientras abría el refrigerador colocándose en cuclillas.

─ Un poco…casi nada…bueno, no…─ contestó reincorporándose lentamente.

Gray rio confuso. Natsu siempre tenía hambre y, aunque preparara algo que no fuera de su agrado, igual arrasaba con gran parte de la comida.

─ ¿Lucy…?

─ ¿Qué?─ dijo rápidamente enderezando su torso y retirarse los cabellos de los ojos─. E-eh…─ su rostro se ruborizó al despertar de su fantasía; ya no estaba con Heartfilia. Mañana la vería, entonces, ¿cuál era su prisa?

─ natsu-chaaan, ¿estás bien?─ inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa, sin embargo, natsu desvió su mirada de gray mientras rascaba despistadamente su cabeza.

─ Si…si, lo estoy─. Musitó llevando la atención de sus ojos a su móvil con el único fin de despejarse la mente, pero apenas desbloqueo la pantalla, se encontró con una invitación por parte de alguien para que ahora formaran una amistad en línea. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Descuidado, como siempre, pinchó el icono y se encontró con _«Ailift lu-chan». _Rio por lo femenino que eso se leía. Estaba feliz. Y aunque no era difícil localizar a natsu _online, _la emoción de que la mismísima Lucy le buscara le dibujó una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

─ ¡qué esperas baboso, acepta, acepta…!─ alentó gray al apoyar sus codos sobre el pretil que separaba la cocina de la sala.

Natsu pegó un brinquito de la aguda vista que su amigo ganaba cuando se lo proponia.

─ ¡Ya! ¿Qué esperas?─ presionó empuñando sus manos. Natsu rio una vez más. Lucían como dos adolescente en una pijamada.

Suspiró y aceptó la invitación. ¿Siguiente paso? Sus fotografías, ¡obvio!

Gray volvió a lo suyo cuando advirtió a natsu entrar en sus álbumes. Él ya tenía muchísima hambre. _«No importa si son pocas, natsu se detendrá horas en cada una» _pensó.

─ ¿Ah? ¿Solo seis…?─ pensó en voz alta cuando solo miró esa baja cantidad en aquella sección. Y, al parecer, solo se trataban de las cargadas por el móvil.

─ Quizás sean muy privadas…─ opinó gray mientras picaba las verduras con impresionante habilidad.

Natsu gruñó abriendo la primera fotografía; ahí estaba ella. Su cabello, en ese entonces, estaba más corto, en una bella melena. No estaba peinada, sus lentes oscuros cubrían su pequeño y grácil rostro. Sostenía un can bastante grande y peludo que era tan blanco como la nieve.

─ Uhm…─ Dragneel, claro está, descargó la imagen. Pues ahí sonreía con espontaneidad. No dejaba de ser sensual, pero en esa fotografía, natsu podía sentir que el propósito de esa sonrisa no había sido el de seducir, en cambio, en la actualidad, ese era el único y especial fin.

Segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta fotografía, eran paisajes de un parque, el cual aparecía de fondo en la primera. Dragneel hizo un mohín imaginando que la última sería una del perro; aun así, deslizó su dedo para dar paso a la siguiente…

Lo que vio, indescriptible, era hermosa, embriagadora: Lucy inclinada hacia adelante, formando un Angulo de 90° con su tórax y sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Su rostro estaba en un primer plano. No llevaba blusa, solo un brasier bastante seductor de encaje, un pantalón de cuero negro. Sus manos sostenidas de su cinturón de estoperoles. Sus cabellos lucían mojados. Y, enloqueciendo y llevando hasta el punto máximo del éxtasis a Dragneel, Lucy miraba directo a la cámara mientras se relamía los labios.

La fotografía era oscura y tenía la baja resolución de una cámara de _laptop, _pero ¿eso realmente importaba?

Natsu sufría un pre-orgasmo ante lo que sus ojos vislumbraban sin parpadear.

─ oye natsu, ¿me ayudas?─

─ A-ah…ah ¡sí, sí!─ respondió levantándose de un saltó sin despegar la vista de la fotografía. Caminaba lento para aprovechar y hacerse de la imagen.

─ Calienta eso, fuego lento, ¿bien?─ indicó señalándole la cazuela con carne ya en cubos.

─ Si, si…─ musitó deteniéndose delante de la estufa, pero sin soltar aún el teléfono.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su investigación, que no se percató de que gray le colocó un mandil.

─ Más tarde continuas─ le dijo quitándole el móvil─. No se irá de ahí…. babosoo~─ agregó volviendo a las verduras.

. ─.

─ Lucy, es tarde, ¿vas a quedarte aquí?─ preguntó Levy después de apagar la última luz que iluminaba el set.

Heartfilia no respondió. Estaba absorta en su computadora portátil acordando su siguiente compra de raras y únicas telas.

McGarden sonrió divertida de verla fruncir el ceño ya casi por inercia, pero, de pronto, su rostro se relajó y una pícara sonrisa se abrió paso. Y, como amiga fiel y de confianza, le hizo una seña a Levy para que se acercara y así le compartiera el inicio de una intensa relación con natsu.

─ ¿Lo agregaste? Lucy, ¡agregaste al rosadito ese a tu página personal!─ exclamó dándole un golpecito en el hombro.─ tú quieres algo serio, Lucy, no me engañas─ inquirió de pronto con seriedad.

_« Ailift lu-chan » _rio mientras le devolvía el golpe a puño cerrado contra su antebrazo.

─ ¡Au! ¡Bestia…!─ se quejó haciendo un puchero, pero sin perder detalle de lo que hacía la diseñadora─ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sus fotografías boba, sus fotos!─ le apresuró olvidando el dolor que le había causado Lucy.

─ Estoy en eso, Levy-chan…─ le gruñó cuando Levy obligó a recorrerse hasta el próximo rincón de su sofá individual, y aun así, McGarden estaba sentada casi encima de la diseñadora─. Tienes suerte de ser linda.

─ ¿Te atreves a decir eso después de que me golpeaste?─ se burló al tomar el mando del cursor para saciar su curiosidad.

─ Mi amor duele─ dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa.

Levy fingió una risa y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver más claramente lo que escribía natsu; su perfil estaba atestado de videos que compartía, todos musicales. También, ─ pero menos frecuente─ había publicaciones quejándose de sus compañeros de empleo.

─ Detente ahí─ le ordenó Lucy al reconocer el logo de una marca productora de vestidos de novia, a la cual, había hecho un par de diseños especiales, y donde _casualmente _le habían quemado y arruinado una tela finísima. Recordaba también, que ella misma había ido a hablar con el gerente para que despidieran al idiota que se había atrevido a rostisar los hilos escarlata de su posesión.

_«Despedido. Causa: caprichos de diva, HAHA .l. »_

Se leía debajo de una fotografía que un tercero había tomado justo en el momento en que Dragneel tuvo que regresar el broche que rezaba _Icy Fancy,_titulo de la prestigiosa empresa.

Lucy aguantó su risa. La fecha coincidía. ¡Natsu había sido el bruto que arruinó su tela!

─ ¿Hace cuánto de eso?─ preguntó Levy, pensativa.

─ Hace dos años, tres meses y una semana…─ respondió con facilidad─. Nunca nadie pudo lograr el color que tenía esa tela.

─ Que alegría que no eres rencorosa─ opinó sarcástica negando con su cabeza.

Continuaron su travesía por sus tontas, espontaneas y obscenas publicaciones que un ser cualquiera hubiese catalogado como _random._

─ Bien, entremos a lo que realmente importa…─ dijo Levy volviendo a la cima de la página, donde brotó un nuevo comentario de el rosita.

_«Debo estar soñando, aunque no quisiera que así fuese...! no quiero despertar y ver que todo era una ilusión…!»_

─ Le faltan los corazones─ puntualizó Levy causando una risa (extrañamente) tierna de Lucy, quien de pronto decidió tomar de vuelta su computadora portátil para enviarle un mensaje privado a Dragneel─ ¡qué haces!─ exclamó divertida por lo sorpresiva que solía ser su amiga.

─ No le dije a qué hora llegar a mi departamento…─ contestó obligándose a no sonar emocionada.

─ ¡la reina del hielo se derrite!─ se burló levantándose y caminar hacia donde colgaba su abrigo.

lucy giró sus ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

─ Bueno, comencemos…─ se dijo mientras destensaba sus dedos haciéndoles crujir.

_«Llegaste bien a casa? » _Escribió con rapidez.

El timbrazo del teléfono de natsu le hizo apresurarse en su tarea. Salteó el guisado avivando la llama desmesuradamente.

─ ¡bestia!─ llamó gray con un gigantesco susto, sin embargo, el peli rosado no se detuvo hasta que lo logró.

─ ¡Está listo!─ le dijo dando media vuelta, arrancándose el mandil para luego tomar su móvil y escapar de nuevo hacia a la sala de estar.

─ En su punto…─ musitó su amigo al probar el inigualable sazón que tenía natsu─ ¡deberías cocinar más seguido!

─ Sigue soñando…─ respondió con una sonrisilla mientras se recostaba en el sofá, llevando uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Dragneel abrió el mensaje, lo leyó varias veces antes de pensar _ «Y ahora se preocupa por mí? »_

»_No es que me importe. _« Llegó de pronto haciéndole reír.

_»Me asaltaron de camino…« _le escribió. Como una especie de experimento.

_»¿Y qué te quitaron? ¿Tu rara bufanda? ¡Pobrecito!«_

_»…¿Y que querías?«_

_»¡Que sensible!«_

Lucy lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba causarle confusión y ansiedad. Sacarlo de su papel, de su zona de confort…oh si, y natsu hacía de su víctima CASI perfecta. ¡Si no fuera porque enseguida sentía arrepentimiento de todo lo que escribía! Una parte de ella deseaba ser linda con él, para no ahuyentarlo, pero, por otro lado, no quería ser herida por ser, ─o, mejor dicho─ hacerse pasar por una persona ingenua y torpe.

_»Y tu, estás en casa ya?«_

Lucy tragó saliva, nerviosa. No era capaz de verle el rostro y saber si se trataba de sarcasmo o el comienzo de una broma, pero que se lo preguntase, le hacía sonreír de mera emoción.

_»Sigo en la torre, hay algunos asuntos que no se atienden hasta el final del día.«_

_»¿Necesitas ayuda?«_

_»Quizá…«_

_»¿Quieres que valla?«_

─ Que, ¡¿qué hice?!─ se reprimió natsu. ¡Aquello era como postrarse a sus pies! Sin embargo, sentía que no podría esperar hasta mañana para verla.

_»No tienes tanta suerte, Dragneel…esperarás hasta mañana para verme «_

Maldijo. Natsu realmente quería mirarla dormir; ¿Cómo sería? ¿Luciría como una gatita mimada? O, ¿roncaría? ¿Hablaría dormida? ¿Cómo sería acunarla entre sus brazos; o aprisionar esa pequeña y alucinante cintura?

_»¡Igualmente lu-chan! ¿Debo llegar muy temprano…?« _contraatacó.

_»8 am, en mi departamento, creo que gray tiene la dirección…«_

─ ¡gray..!─ llamó girando bruscamente para escuchar con muchísima atención el dato.

─ ¿Si…?─ contestó poniendo un par de platos sobre la barra.

─ ¿Sabes la dirección de Lucy?

─ Si, la tengo en mi agenda─ le sonrió con burla─. La cena está lista─ agregó volviendo hacia el frigorífico.

─ Gracias─ le dijo con una sonrisa─, no tardo…

_»No llegues tarde, ¿entendido?«_

_»Y si llego tarde, ¿qué?«_

_» ¡No quieres saber…!«_

Lucy reía imaginando miles de maneras de hacerle pagar si llegaba tarde.

_»Bien, bien, SU ALTEZA, estaré ahí puntual«_

_»Excelente, así es como debe de ser, yo arriba, y tu abajo… ¡HA!«_

natsu sintió su rostro arder. ¡¿Por qué sacaba estos temas?! ¡Y, pese a que no la veía, podía sentir su lasciva mirada, su enfermiza sonrisa!

_»Es válido soñar… ¡HA!«_

Heartfilia amplió su sonrisa. Aquella respuesta estaba marcando pautas de confianza que pronto rebasaría, estaba segura de ello, Dragneel no se resistiría.

_»En ese caso, hazme pasar un buen rato, drag-chan…«_

A natsu se le resbaló el móvil por los dedos, cayendo sobre su pecho. La sangre atiborrada en sus mejillas, frente y cuello, le hacían pasar un calor infernal.

_»Uhm, bueno, te veré mañana, ¿bien?« _le envió en vista de que no hubo respuesta inmediata. _»Descansa, drag-chan. «_

─ ¿chimenea? ¿Estás bien?─ le llamó gray al terminar de ordenar la cocina para comenzar a cenar enseguida─ ¡NATSU!

..

.

Hihi lectooooooores!  
como estan espero que bien.. en fin hoy vomite arcoíris xD  
es demasiado dulce *-*  
y si yo tbn encuentro algo gay a gray y muy mamon a natsu..pero estamos comezando!  
después nuestro dragon agarrara mas confianza….creo?  
bueno un saludo para todos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

No le importó que la dependienta de la florería le mirase raro cuando le pidió su opinión. Jellal solo quería llevarle las flores que expresaran plenamente sus sentimientos en estado puro a erza: Claveles. Claveles de un suave y romántico color salmón, intercalando otros de tono carmesí unidos del tallo con un único listón blanco brillante.

─ Gracias─ le dijo a la señorita tras pagar. Salió del establecimiento, y, pese a que la mañana apenas comenzaba, el flujo de gente se intensificaba rápidamente. Jellal caminó hasta su auto aparcado a unos metros de ahí─ ¿Y las llaves…?─ se dijo cuándo no salía nada de su bolsillo; cambió el regalo de posición para buscar en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en el interior de su chaqueta.─ ¡_Eureka…!_pensó dando con ellas. Subió con cuidado, pues no deseaba que ningún pétalo se cayese.

Apenas encendía el auto, su teléfono sonó.

─ ¿Hola?─ respondió sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

─ _¿Pasarás por erza?-_la voz era inconfundible: Levy. Quien ya sonaba despierta y con toda su energía rebosante.

─ Si…─ sonrió─, estoy en camino.

─ _Acaba de llamar-_continúo como si no le hubiese escuchado─, _parece que su alarma no sonó…_dijo con lastima fingida.─ _la esperaras, ¿bien?_

─ Claro, claro…─ contestó sintiendo su corazón latir con violencia. ¡Estarían a solas por lo menos dos horas!

─ _Es una suerte que Lucy no haya despertado…-_le susurró.

─ ¿Lucy duerme?─ se burló mientras giraba el volante hacia una calle angosta, donde tuvo que detenerse casi enseguida, pues no permitían la entrada a coches; para ello, había un amplio estacionamiento resguardado por todo tipo de precauciones.

─ _Si, y mucho…-_McGarden rio discretamente.─ _bien, pero no te confíes, ¿de acuerdo?_

─ Entendido, Levy─ asintió apagando el automóvil─. Hasta pronto─ colgó. Dejó el móvil sobre el tablero y tomó las flores. Cada movimiento se entorpecía al imaginar el rostro que erza haría al verle llegar con aquello. Suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior, ¿Qué pasará…?

Salió del auto sin molestarse en colocarle el seguro. Se miró en el vidrio polarizado para reacomodarse algunos cabellos que se habían revelado, hecho un vistazo rápido a su ropa: playera blanca sin ninguna arruga; chaqueta negra sin ninguna pelusa o mancha; pantalones ajustados de un color pardo con un sutil estampado de serpiente; zapatos oscuros, lisos. Todo, de la colección menos llamativa de Lucy, o como ella le llamaría, _Subtle fashion. _Se inclinó hacia adelante supervisando que sus ojeras no se notasen: todo bajo control.

Giró sobre sus talones con la barbilla en alto y anduvo por el bello jardín que se imponía antes de la casa de erza. Suspiró una vez más antes de tocar con un grueso aro de metal plateado que colgaba en el medio de la gruesa puerta de madera. Tragó saliva y llamó un par de veces.

El trino de las aves cantando un frio pero confortable amanecer le calmó un poco aquel corazón suyo.

─ Buenos días─ le saludó mostrándole el ramo de claveles.

Erza, apreciaba con ambos ojos tintineantes el precioso color de las flores. Sus labios temblaban ante el problema de no saber qué decir, y, al mismo tiempo, sentía vergüenza de no lucir presentable para el caballero postrado delante de ella; si, se sentía como un adolescente en medio de un cuento de hadas.

─ Hola…─ le respondió al recibir las flores y bajar su cabeza, apenada y sonrojada.

─ ¿Te gustan?─ preguntó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Erza asintió sin alzar su rostro.

─ Mucho…─ musitó.

Jellal le sonrió para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

─ Gracias, jellal─ continúo jugando con un pétalo─, yo…

El peli azul se paró delante de ella, se acercó para levantarle el rostro dispuesto a robarle tan anhelado beso, pero, apenas se cruzaron sus miradas, jellal se detuvo. Los ojos de ambos brincaban de sus labios hacia sus orbes escarlata que, simplemente le hacían titubear. ¡Eterno el momento en que erza luchaba por tomar la iniciativa!

Y, cuando estaba por retroceder, erza atrapó sus labios con los con lo de el; jellal no tardó en cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando la deliciosa y peculiar textura de la boca que se presionaba sobre la suya.

.─.

─ Tengo tanto frio~─ se quejó natsu mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

El vagón del tren donde viajaba estaba casi vacío, si no fuese por un par de trabajadores que muy seguramente empleaban para las mil y una fábricas que su destino aguardaba: _Machida_ en horas tan tempranas. Pero si hubiese salido tan solo diez minutos tarde, no lograría llegar a tiempo.

Natsu miraba a través de la interminable ventana delante de él. El paisaje que se desfiguraba ante sus ojos le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago. La brisa que se colaba por la ventanilla sobre su cabeza le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Sus manos inquietas y heladas… !¿Por qué no llegaba de una buena ves,?! Quería… no! Necesitaba bajar de esa cosa ahora!

Los auriculares de natsu comenzaron a molestarle, así que deslizó la diadema hasta su nuca; la música era tan intensa, que el hombre sentado a una docena de espacios de él, levantó la cabeza para averiguar de dónde salía el sonido.

_»Estamos llegando a Machida, Machida« _anunció una voz cantarina.

Dragneel se reincorporó velozmente, y se levantó aun con el tren en movimiento y salió apenas las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para que pasara su cuerpo de costado.

Dando empujones y luchando contra corriente de todas las personas que abordarían, salió por fin de la estación.

─ Ahora… ¿por dónde…?─ musitó hurgando más profundamente en las bolsas de sus pantalones negros rescatando una hoja de la agenda de gray. Estudió la dirección con cuidado mientras caminaba hacia una esquina donde cruzó la calle.

El aire era más frio ahí. Estaba seguro de ello.

Tras caminar seis bloques al oeste y doblar a la izquierda, en una cafetería bastante solitaria pero elegante, anduvo delante de tres casas más para dar con la morada de Lucy.

─ Faltan cinco minutos…─ se dijo aliviado al mirar la hora en su móvil. Cruzó el sendero pavimentado rodeado de un jardín bañado en el espectral rocío, subió dos escalones dejándole cara a cara con la puerta que le separaba de la diseñadora.

Toco un par de veces. Bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro.

─ ¡Qué sorpresa!─ dijo Levy en forma de saludo.

Natsu le miró de arriba hacia abajo: llevaba un pantalón corto muy arriba de la rodilla, color gris y una chaqueta del mismo color. Debajo llevaba una playera blanca, y encima de esta, un chaleco verde. Sus botas negras de punta redonda eran de un alto medio. Los cabellos de McGarden lucían lacios y perfectos. Sin mencionar el sutil pero trabajado maquillaje. _» ¿A qué hora se despierta para todo eso?« _se preguntó mentalmente.

─ Pasa, pasa─ invitó haciéndose a un lado─, veo que hoy quieres impresionar a lu-chan…─ agregó al estudiar el atuendo que hoy llevaba: pantalones a la cadera que eran ajustados de la rodilla hacia abajo, la parte alta era holgada. Las zapatillas no tenían nada de especial pero iban perfectos con el conjunto. Y un suéter gris tejido de cuello alzado pero no entallado, y su infaltable bufanda.

─ Y lo logrará─ opinó mira, quien, sentada en un enorme sofá rojo como el fuego, leía literatura occidental.

Natsu volteo para verle. Aquella mujer era realmente despampanante. Ataviada con un vestido blanco de cuello redondo, mangas ajustadas tres-cuartos relativamente corto. Pareciese ser una prenda simple, pero ella, ella lo hacía ver hermoso. Calzaba unas sandalias negras que dejaba mirar sus uñas perfectamente arregladas, el calzado tenía con correa al tobillo adornado con un broche plateado. Su larga y blanca cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta a la altura de los ojos. Maquillaje: totalmente natural, solo resaltando esas largas y rizadas pestañas.

─ Será un lindo despertar para Lucy-sama─ añadió mira mientras una linda sonrisa surcaba sus labios gruesos.

─ ¿A-aun no ah de-despertado…?─ cuestionó sin saber cómo sentirse, pues lo había hecho despertar muy temprano. ¿Dormir? Apenas unas horas. Pero, por otro lado, podía verla aún dormida, y en pijama…si es que usaba.

─ No lindo, ─ rio Levy─ ella cae en coma, así que es difícil hacerla abrir los ojos.

─ Su alarma ha sonado una y otra vez. ─Y nada aun─ rio discretamente─, suerte.─ le deseó guiñándole un ojo.

Natsu tragó saliva. Estaba sumamente nervioso.

─ La primera puerta subiendo las escaleras─ le informó McGarden antes de beber café de una taza redonda color azul celeste.

El peli rosado no dijo más. Se dirigió a la empinada escalera de mármol níveo. Una vez que se encontraba subiendo, las paredes le rodearon. Dragneel observaba el diseño florido y minimalista que le decoraba. Las suaves luces a sus costados hacían misterioso el lugar y, al llegar al primer piso, la situación no cambio: el pasillo se abría paso con una alfombra tinta. Los muros eran tan blancos como los peldaños y las puertas marrones invitaban a entrar en todas y cada una de ellas. Como si un bello y fantasioso mundo existiera tras ellas.

─ Primera puerta…─ se recalcó al mirar a su lado derecho. Ahí estaba. Ahora solo un muro les separaba.

Natsu tomó el pomo dorado con una voluntad inquebrantable, pero cuando abrió, lo primero que divisó, gracias a la luz matutina que se colaba de entre las pesadas cortinas moradas de la ventana ─que también hacía de pared─ junto a la imponente cama, fue a la diseñadora misma; plenamente dormida, cubierta por, al menos, cuatro cobertores de distintos tonos oscuros hasta su barbilla.

Lucy reposaba de costado. Una de sus manos se asomaba junto a su rostro. Su boca entreabierta y sus cabellos desordenados y ligeros salpicaban la almohada blanca.

Dragneel tensó su mandíbula respirando profundamente. ¿Y ahora qué?  
estaba indefensa y a su merced… perfectamente podría… NO! Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera reclamarla como suya!? –_joder_-

Lucy gruñó entre sueños al sentir la débil luz de sol sobre sus ojos. Natsu se apresuró a cerrar bien las cortinas. Nada despertaría a Heartfilia, no ahora que podía verle más de cerca: gateo sobre el cochón con lentitud. Apoyó sus codos a un costado del pequeño cuerpo de Lucy causando que esta se diese la vuelta por aquella presión.

─ luce, lucee despierta…─ le llamó mientras presionaba sus mejillas con ambas manos. Nada.─ luceee~─ lloriqueo al masajear su piel en forma circular. Sin embargo no había respuesta.

Natsu le soltó colocando sus manos a los costados de Lucy, suspiró sobre su rostro; su vista era maravillosa desde ahí arriba y, ¡oh! Si, la conversación de anoche vino a él. Sonrió perversamente al pensar en que, justo en ese momento, podría hacerle lo que quisiera.

De pronto, y sacándole de su embeleso, unos brazos le rodearon por el cuello jalándole hacia abajo.

─_Mnnhh_…─ gimió natsu con ambos ojos muy abiertos. El beso de Lucy le había tomado desprevenido.

─ Buenos días, drag-chan.─ le susurró con una voz ronca, natural de cuando acabas de despertar─. Te ves lindo…─ agregó en un suspiro mientras miraba lo que vestía para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Natsu no supo que responder o hacer. Pues Lucy le había vuelto atacar con ese tono de voz arrogante aunado a su mirada y sonrisa vanidosa.

Lucy le golpeo débilmente en la nariz para que, al menos, parpadease.

─ ¡Que descaro!─ le reprendió, socarronamente─ venir hasta aquí tan temprano, entrar en mi habitación, besarme ¿y no aprovecharte de mi…? Que pérdida de tiempo…

Un sonrojo coloreó el semblante serio de natsu. Quien enseguida abrió la boca para alegar, pero nada salía de ella.

.

..

Hello!  
perdón por la tardanza pero he tnido una semana asquerosa  
y no tenia cabeza para nada…. :C  
jaja si lo se muchos quieren un natsu mas atrevido..pero.. calma!  
apenas se conocen ya veremos a un nastu con mas valentia respecto a lucy xD  
ahora necesito de su ayuda tengo en mente otra historia..  
asi q..q prefieren.. a un natsu adulto amargado con una vida hecha y a una linda joven rubia que no sabe mucho de la vida volviendo la de natsu de cabeza… o viceversa?  
en fin espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos en otra actualización ;D


	6. Chapter 6

─ ¿Hace frio afuera…?─ preguntó erza apenas se separó de jellal.

─ No mucho…─ respondió mientras pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de los brazos descubiertos de la peli escarlata, quien suspiró sintiendo aquel sutil roce─. Pero será mejor que lleves un abrigo extra…

El corazón de erza se alentaba, sus respiraciones estaban a un paso de sonar desesperadas…había sido demasiada espera; dejó caer el ramo para llevar su abrazo alrededor del cuello de jellal y besarlo nuevamente. El peli azul retrocedió a causa de lo repentino que había sido aquello, pero enseguida le correspondió rodeando la estilizada cintura de erza.

El péndulo del reloj postrado en el muro era lo único que podía oírse clara y nítidamente, pues los suspiros, exhalaciones e inhalaciones eran emitidos entrecortados, rápidos, sin ritmo…deseaban devorarse, y las ansias les hacían acelerar el paso; jellal llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas de erza levantándola súbitamente; la peli escarlata le envolvió el torso con sus piernas mientras ladeaba su cabeza besándole más apasionadamente usando su lengua, frotándola contra la de jellal con lentitud e intensidad.

El peli azul le recargó sobre el muro deshaciendo su beso. Miró a erza quien, aún exaltada por su excitante impulso, jadeaba intentado recuperarse.

jellal le acarició el rostro con ambas manos presionando más su figura contra la suya para que no cayese. erza declinó su cabeza cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Se sentía realmente apenada. Su cara ardía, brazos y piernas temblaban imaginando a lo que llegarían si esto continuara…pero si quería ese final, lo deseaba como ninguna otra cosa.

jellal continuo contemplándole con insistencia, necesitaba una respuesta; no iba a obligarla a seguir. Él no iba a violarla, como muchas veces le sugirió lucy, en broma, claro está…o al menos eso entendía cada que se lo decía.

─ jellal…─ musitó erza al abrir sus ojos y deslizar sus manos hasta el pecho de jellal, donde comenzó a retirar la chaqueta negra que vestía, descubriendo los hombros de su amante─ ¿vamos a mi habitación…?

Innegable. Así era esa invitación. Sin embargo, jellal buscaba un par de palabras diferentes…ansiaba una declaración de erza. Oír que también le gustaba, que lo quería, que lo amaba… ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta este punto de enamorarse tan perdidamente que no estaría dispuesto a saciar su sed carnal con erza a menos de que si hubiese amor? Él se recordaba distinto. Si alguien le _gustaba, _restaba solo un encuentro de toqueteos, y a veces ni siquiera un beso había para que toda la llama que creía inmortal, se extinguiera.

─ Llegaremos tarde…─ le contestó llevando sus manos hasta las piernas de la peli escarlata y ponerlas sobre el suelo con suavidad─ ve a cambiarte, ¿bien?─ le besó la frente para después dar media vuelta y camino a la cocina donde se haría un café muy, muy cargado.

.─.

─ Que me pongoo~─ suspiró Lucy, cansada de mirar a Dragneel con la boca abierta sin emitir ni un sonido por mínimo que fuese.

Se levantó dejándole admirar su cuerpo, su tersa piel que presumía de sensuales y excitantes curvas; su baja estatura, sinónimo de ternura. Sus cabellos desordenados, señal de que, muy seguramente, se había duchado y sin esperar a secarse ni un poco, se recostó. Sus extremidades como codos y rodillas se coloreaban en un tenue color rosado. ¡El libido hecho carne y hueso!

Natsu no resistiría mucho a aquella peligrosa tentación. Miró la ropa interior de Lucy mientras esta caminaba hacia su ropero sin fin a unos pasos de la cama: era rosa pálido y llevaba un estampado que le provocó una risilla: se trataba de pequeños dibujos que representaban un bosque, un hada, y un dragón.

─ ¿De qué te ríes, tonto?─ inquirió Lucy sin si quiera girar para verle.

─ Es que eres tan coqueta…─ dijo con ironía esquivando su mirada del trasero y contorneadas piernas de la diseñadora, pues sabía que si continuaba observando, la sangre no solo se ubicaría en su rostro.

─ ¿Te parece?─ contestó girando sus ojos hacia él y mirarlo, seduciendo a cada una de sus células─ no has visto nada…─ cerró el armario de un golpe, el cual había resonado hasta la planta baja, sin embargo, ni mira ni Levy se sobresaltaron y continuaron hojeando la última revista de cocina extranjera.

─ ¿Así?─ musitó natsu poniéndose de pie dejando en claro que, está vez, no iba a ceder por culpa de su arrítmico corazón. Por dentro temblaba, gritaba y se derretía por deshacerse sobre esa deliciosa piel al descubierto.

Lucy no retrocedió, al contrario, sentía un enorme magnetismo; esos episodios de rudeza eran algo indescriptible en su interior. Le sonrió autosuficiente cruzando sus brazos mirándole hacia arriba alzando una ceja.

_»¿Es más pequeña?« _se preguntó curioso sosteniéndole la fiera mirada. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho, pues efectivamente la veía más bajita que el día de ayer. Quizás, ¿tacones? Si, seguramente con eso lo había engañado, además, en ningún momento reparó en lo que vestía.

─ ¿Te digo qué no son pequeñas?─ inquirió Lucy con una sonrisa ladina, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Víctima de su debilidad hacia la diseñadora. Con la boca y mente vacía.

Heartfilia rio devolviendo sus pasos hacia el armario mientras natsu se resignaba a que, probablemente, jamás ganaría una batalla contra ella. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama paseando su vista por la habitación.

─ Dime que vestir─ le dijo de pronto─. Si no me gusta, estás despedido.

Dragneel negó enseguida con su cabeza; aquella mañana había tenido suerte en elegir algo que le gustara a Lucy, pero ¿vestirla a ella?… sinceramente, preferiría desvestirla.

─ Inútil─ bufó alzando sus hombros y sacar del mueble una combinación en colores negros: los pantalones eran ajustados, llevaba una blusa con botones hasta el cuello, dejando unos cuantos botones traviesos sin abrochar, encima una chaqueta de solapas en pico; para su cabeza, un sombrero estilo _fedora. _Y como calzado, botas debajo de la rodilla con lo que sospechaba natsu: tacos.

Se cambió en cuestión de minutos; se movía con naturalidad frente al peli rosado, quien no perdía detalle de cuando esta debía inclinarse hacia adelante.

─ ¿Cómo me veo?─ preguntó con un egocentrismo que ya aseguraba la respuesta de que, efectivamente, lucía perfecta.

─ E-estupenda…─ le contestó sin siquiera mirarla. Estaba tan apenado, que quería evitar otro comentario de índole sexual por parte de Lucy que lo haría sonrojar por milésima vez.

─ Mírame─ le ordenó con un tono tan demandante, que natsu no tuvo más que acatar y mirarla. Pero cuando el peli rosado lo hacía fuera de su alcance, Lucy ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos─ escúchame bien,─ le susurró apretando las mejillas de natsu con los dedos índice y pulgar─ no vuelvas a ignorarme así…

El modo de decirle esa frase, había causado mera excitación en natsu, quien apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, apretaba las sabanas bajo sus palmas intentando tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, le era imposible con lucy colocando ambas piernas alrededor de su muslo izquierdo y, de un movimiento, posicionarse encima de natsu.

─ O podría irte muy mal…─ continuo al resbalar sus manos desde el abdomen de Dragneel, pasando lento por su pecho y detenerse en su cuello.

A natsu le temblaban los brazos. lucy era sumamente liviana, pero su respiración chocando en su pecho, los tibios dedos acariciándole con parsimonia, y su cuerpo rozando el suyo de esa manera, le extraviaba la poca fuerza que poseía en su presencia.

─_Lucy! Rouge-kun acaba de llamar, apresúrate o tu cabello estará tan fuera de moda…_

Se escuchó decir detrás de la puerta, era Levy arruinando la primera y valiosa oportunidad de Lucy para saciar su sed de natsu.

─ ¿rouge?─ preguntó Dragneel, sonando, inevitablemente, celoso.

─ Mi estilista.─ le contestó retrocediendo, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas de natsu, abriendo sus piernas con un mínimo de esfuerzo─ ¿tienes algún problema?

─ No, no…─ contestó parándose de un solo salto─ ¿v-vamos?─ invitó abriéndole la puerta.

Lucy rio en su cara y salió. Descendieron la escalera encontrándose con mira, quien les sonrió mostrándoles unas llaves.

─ Yo conduzco─ les dijo mientras giraba sobre su dedo la argolla de las llaves.

─ ¡Solo quieres presumir tu auto!─ exclamó McGarden desde la cocina.

─ Uno que tú jamás tendrás─ le respondió Lucy volteando hacia donde la chica de menor estatura mordía una fresa─ agh, saca eso de mi casa, Levy-chan.

McGarden le miró con una ceja alzada, tomó su chaqueta gris de una silla en la cocina y se detuvo frente a Dragneel introduciéndole lo que restaba del fruto en su boca. Lucy contempló aquello con una mueca, después alzó su mano en señal de que ni se atrevieran a hablarle para después andar detrás de mira, quien apenas había desactivado la alarma de su _Chrysler 200 _color negro.

Levy fue testigo de cómo natsu miraba a Lucy alejarse de él…sus ojos rogaban por poder retroceder el tiempo, para así evitar que la fresa tocase sus labios.

─ No se enojó contigo, ─ le dijo con obviedad─ así se comporta todo el tiempo.

─ Viste acaso como…

─ Si, si, ─ le interrumpió comenzando a caminar hacia donde mira y Lucy─ confía en mí.

Natsu cerró la puerta tras de sí; Mirajane le hizo una seña para que se apresurara. Ella del lado del conductor, McGarden en el sitio del copiloto, y la diseñadora sentada, embelesada con su teléfono, situada detrás de Levy. Tuvo que rodear el automóvil para subir y estando ya dentro, mira conectó su teléfono a la radio; enseguida inició una serie de canciones pop que no tardo en ponerse a cantar junto a Levy. Lucy, ni tarda ni perezosa, instaló sus auriculares. Y cuando iba a colocarse el segundo, volvió sus ojos a natsu, quien miraba sin ver a través de los vidrios polarizados.

Heartfilia mordió su labio inferior. Su vista era exquisita. El perfil de Dragneel era sumamente atractivo. Lo decidió. Haló del suéter del peli rosado, llamando su atención.

Natsu tragó saliva al entender el mensaje. Apoyándose sobre el asiento de mira, se deslizó hasta el costado de Lucy, quien le ofreció el audífono. Enseguida se lo puso.

_»Cielos…« _pensó Dragneel al sentir que, ahora, le gustaba más. ¡Sus orientaciones musicales concordaban! La máxima prueba de que eran el uno para el otro.

Lucy dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de natsu, cerró sus ojos, y pasó su brazo debajo del contrario. El peli rosa, nervioso, le quitó el sombrero abandonándolo en su antiguo sitio.

La balada entonada por aquellos dos, comenzaba a sonar muy, muy lejos. Ahora, el dulce aroma de Lucy era todo para sus sentidos.

Después de que el par que iba adelante interpretara un coro más, natsu las omitió por completo. También había cerrado sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de lucy.

─.─

Rouge. Era alto, más que el promedio, su cabello largo blanco, atado en una coleta alta. con su flequillo de un color negro intenso cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Con un cuerpo trabajado, muy bien marcado pero escondido tras esos _smokings _que le fascinaba usar. Sus ojos naturalmente rojos. Su piel presumía un extraño tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo, el no disfrutaba mostrando su cuerpo. Prefería lucir sus camisas blancas o de cualquier color, abotonadas hasta el cuello, presumiendo sus corbatas diseñadas por la mismísima Heartfilia: únicas en su especie.

Rouge, estaba a cargo del único lugar que Lucy permitía tocar su cabello y rostro. Si no era rouge, era capaz de llevar un peinado y diseño miserable, cosa imperdonable para su filosofía y profesión. Además, rouge no comenzó como un desconocido, si no como el amor imposible de yukino, a la que Lucy debía todo lo que es ahora.

Al llegar al centro comercial, donde rouge esperaba por Lucy, mira condujo por la rampa que dirigía hacia el estacionamiento. No tardó mucho en encontrar un sitio, se acomodó con facilidad, apagó el auto y Levy salió con energías renovadas. Si había algo que le encantaba hacer, era conversar con Mirajane.

Mira salió sin más, pero al no ver a natsu o a Lucy fuera, se asomó a través de la puerta.

─ ¿Lucy-sama? ¿natsu-sama?─ llamó con curiosidad.

McGarden escuchó e imitó a mira descubriendo una escena conmovedora. Levy sonrió malévola mientras sacaba una fotografía con su móvil.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso…?─ le gruñó mira cruzando sus brazos debajo de su generoso busto.

─ Nadaaa~─ le contestó sonriéndole con culpabilidad, pues, en realidad, pensaba jugarle algunas bromas a Lucy con eso.

─ Uhm…─ natsu abrió sus ojos algo confundido. Miró hacia mira, quien le señaló a Lucy plenamente dormida.

─ Anoche no dejaba de dibujar, ─ le explicó─ no descanso hasta que hubo terminado los treinta conjuntos de invierno.

Dragneel, sorprendido, dirigió su mirada a Levy quien asintió.

─ Y según tu amiguita esta, ─ agregó McGarden─ no ha terminado aún.

Heartfilia bostezó y levantó su cabeza dedicándoles una mirada de fastidio a todos.

─ ¿Qué?─ replicó apretando su mandíbula.

─ Ya tiene hambre~─ canturreo Levy cerrando la puerta por donde se asomaba junto a mira.

─ ¿Qué come una diseñadora?─ pensó natsu con toda seriedad, pero cuando reflexionó, no pudo evitar reír.

─ Cállate, y tráeme algo─ le ordenó Lucy tallando sus ojos.

─ ¿Y qué desea su majestad?─ preguntó irónico, meneando su cabeza.

Lucy Bufó girando sus ojos para después salir de auto seguida de natsu.

Hihi!  
y no para todos los q lo pensaron..rouge no es gay xD  
saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

La incomodidad que flotaba sobre sus cabezas les imposibilitaba hablar; rouge no estaba enterado de lo que sucedía entre erza y jellal, pero con un solo atisbó a ese par, podrías darte cuenta de lo obligados que estaban al permanecer sentados ahí, uno junto al otro, compartiendo un sofá rosa pastel.

─ Y… ¿cómo les vas?─ atinó a preguntarles mientras se acomodaba en un sillón contiguo que formaba parte de la pequeña sala de espera.

Jellal suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

─ Perdón rouge…─ le contestó en un susurró─ estamos haciéndote pasar un mal rato… ¿no es así?

─ Para nada─ le dijo sonriente─ pero, ¿qué le sucede a erza-chan?─ cuestionó cruzando sus piernas y apoyarse sobre el brazo izquierdo del sofá para así estar más cerca de jellal.

Jellal le imitó señalando que debía bajar la voz.

─ E-es…es complicado…

─ ¿Enserio?─ replicó sarcástico─ ¿están enojados?─ curioseo abriendo más sus ojos.

─ No exactamente…

Al percibir el cuchicheo, erza volteó a mirarlos justo en el momento en que rouge reía muy entretenido, después fue testigo de cómo jellal le tomaba la mano. Sus celos le tensaron la mandíbula empuñando sus manos_. Joder! Eran hombres como se ponía celosa!...definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella._

─ ¿Dónde lo compraste?─ le interrogó fascinado por el diseño del anillo que rouge portaba. Era de plata, con una bella amatista al centro; en los extremos simulaba un cráneo humano. Además, el aro estaba horadado con figuras geométricas delicadamente talladas.

─ Lo fabricó yukino para mí─ presumió reacomodando sus cabellos.

Jellal le miró con un puchero y el ceño fruncido. !Rouge era el mimado de yukino!

─ Quisiera…quisiera regalarle uno a erza…─ musitó mientras miraba todas las demás joyas que adornaban los dedos de rouge.

─ Yo podría contactar a yuki─ dijo alzándose de hombros, pues yukino siempre estaba ahí, para él aunque a veces las distancias fuesen largas.

Jellal asintió sonriendo.

─ ¿Significa algo?─ continuo al quitarle el anillo y verlo más de cerca.

─ Bueno, me _protege, _de los malos pensamientos,o algo así dijo yuki─ contestó rascando su cabeza, tratando de recordar.

─ ¿Ella está loca?─

Rouge rio, apenado y claramente nervioso. Yukino si estaba loca, o al menos era catalogada de esa forma por dedicarse de lleno al arte totalmente tradicional.

─ Creo que si…

─ Amoooor~─ se oyó decir desde fuera. Era Levy, quien irrumpió al empujar la puerta de cristal haciendo tintinear la pequeña campana dorada colgada de ella.

Rouge se levantó enseguida para sujetar a Levy, el la recibió levantándola y dándole un giro.

─ Traje a la enana─ le dijo después de besarle ambas mejillas─ ya me aburre su estilo…

─ ¡Escuché eso sabandija!─ le regañó Lucy al ingresar en el local─ y a mí ya me aburrió tu nariz.

Erza y jellal resistieron su risa. Lucy jamás iba dejar pasar un comentario como aquel.

Levy le miró alzando ambas cejas, como si no le hubiese herido en lo más mínimo.

─ Te decía, ─ continuo al girar hacia rouge─ tengo una excelente idea para su estilo…

Levy abrazó por la cintura a rouge dirigiéndolo hasta donde se encontraban los catálogos de tintes: colores convencionales, y algunos otros confeccionados por el mismo.

Natsu no comprendía. Lucy parecía odiarle, sin embargo, le confiaba todo, absolutamente todo a él.

─ ¡Tengo hambre!─ recalcó dejándose caer sobre la cómoda silla giratoria frente al espejo redondo, donde procederían a teñirle el cabello─ quiero…

─ ¿Más pasteles?─ inquirió jellal─ engordarás.

─ Cállate tatuado cachondo, ─ le gruñó mirando su reflejo─ además, no importa si engordo, en cambio, yo te despediría si subieras un solo gramo.

Jellal chasqueo su lengua desviando sus ojos a un rincón de la habitación, mientras que Lucy reía por dentro; ¿de verdad se creía el cuento de dejarlo sin empleo? No lo sabía, pero ¡Cuánto se divertía haciéndoles pasar momentos como aquellos!

─ Pastel entonces, ─ dijo natsu dando media vuelta hacia la salida─ ¿el que sea? Bueno…─ concluyó dispuesto a buscarle una tarta.

Heartfilia le detuvo sosteniéndole del suéter, Dragneel giró encontrándose con esa mirada homicida que tenía hace unos momentos cuando le despertaron.

─ ¿Qué te dije sobre ignorarme…?─ le dijo casi entre dientes.

Tanto erza como jellal tomaron una revista, intentando no interceder en los regaños de Lucy, y no es que no quisieran ayudar al pobre natsu, pero si se metían, quizás empeoraría todo.

─ Que no lo hiciera,─ le contestó inclinándose hacia adelante, quedando su rostro a la par del de Lucy─ perdóname…─ agregó haciendo énfasis con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

─ Perdonarte, ¿dices?─ respondió ofendida forzando una sonrisa─ entonces deb─

Y ante la mirada de los modelos, natsu le besó sobre los labios callándole todos sus reproches. ¿De dónde había sacado el valor suficiente para hacer algo como eso, teniendo como testigos a dos empleados de Heartfilia?

─ No tardo─ le sonrió, y salió del lugar, claramente feliz y satisfecho de su acción.

Erza y jellal se miraron impresionados, atónitos ¿qué había sido eso? Su jefa, la diseñadora Lucy Heartfilia, ¡no había concluido las últimas líneas! ¡Le silenciaron con un tremendo atrevimiento!

Lucy, por su parte, no era capaz de parpadear; aun visualizaba a Dragneel acercarse, su rostro rogándole una disculpa, sus labios arrancándole las palabras…le gustaba. Definitivamente le gustaba.

─ Bueno, está hecho─ dijo rouge al regresar junto a Levy─ ¡te encantará!─ exclamó tomando unos guantes del interior de su mandil transparente.

Perdón nene, pero esta vez no quiero tintura- contesto Lucy, mientras acariciaba sus hebras doradas con nostalgia

─ Amo este lugar…─ dijo Levy al sentarse en medio de jellal y erza; miró a su alrededor. Adoraba cada detalle de la colección de muebles victorianos. Iban desde los colores pastel a algunos otros negros, grises, escarlatas y morados. Los muros estaban pintados de tonos cremas, de ellos colgaban retratos del mismo rouge, pero ambientada como los nobles europeos hacia siglos. Otras pinturas, presumían animales, siempre depredadores. Y en las menos frecuentes, había escenas que evocaban la paz: arboles de cerezo, ríos, lagos, y en uno en particular, el infinito régimen de Set, el dios egipcio del desierto. Así era, Levy también aprendía mucho de rouge─. Si estuviéramos en prisión,─ dijo al tomar a jellal y erza de sus cabezas─ ustedes serian mis perras─ agregó acariciándoles cuales mascotas.

─ Ah-ah─ negó Lucy.─ ustedes tres son mis perras─ rectificó al oír una risilla por parte de Levy.

Rouge tomó el cabello de Lucy, le dio unas cuantas vueltas con el peine para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien y comenzó.

─ Hey, Levy-chan…─ le dijo jellal, tratando se no sonar falso, pues si existía un ser que le pudiese colmar la paciencia y hacerle enojar con una habilidad asombrosa, esa era Levy.

Sin embargo, la más pequeña pudo sentir su hipocresía y le miró con una sonrisa con un peso similar de fariseísmo.

─ No seas mojigato, jellal,─ le contestó.─ ¿qué quieres?

─ Muévete y ya, ¿bien?─ le susurró empujándole para que se levantase.

─ Ya, ya…─ se apresuró a decir poniéndose de pie.

Jellal se deslizó hasta el costado de erza, y en cuanto percibió el cuerpo del peli azul cerca, dio un respingo.

─ erza…─ llamó pasando su brazo por el respaldo del sofá.

Erza le miró en señal de que escuchaba. Pero jellal no tenía nada que decir, en realidad, solo quería saber si la peli escarlata dejaría de hacerle caso.

─ N-nada…perdón…─ atinó a decir dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de erza.

Como respuesta, erza se acurrucó sobre su pecho; ella tampoco podía resistir más sus sentimientos hacia el peli azul. Pero, ¿Cómo confesárselo sin que un drama le atormentase el corazón, porque, que tal y si todo termina pronto, y ya ni amigos podrían ser?

No quería ni imaginar que una pelea les distanciara. Pero, ¿y si todo marchaba de maravilla, y no habría que preocuparse por nada? ¿Y qué tal si llegasen a compartir un mismo espacio, durmiendo y despertando juntos todas las mañanas que les restaban de vivir? Eso, eso sería su sueño hecho realidad.

─ ¿Y mira?─ dijo rouge al no escuchar la eterna platica entre ella, McGarden y Mirajane.

─ La perdimos en el área de perfumes─ contestó Levy mientras miraba sus uñas─. Ella sabe cómo llegar.

Rouge rio. mira era una adicta a las compras, como todos en la Torre _Diamond, _sin embargo, cada quien tenía su favorito: mira, las esencias y perfumes; Levy, maquillaje y, por supuesto, zapatos; Lucy, ropa, y más ropa; jellal, accesorios, como collares, pulseras y anillos; erza, productos para el delicado cuidado de su piel.

Todos eran muy quisquillosos, y es no cualquier cosa les serviría; debían estar perfectos a cualquier hora, no importaba que.

Y tras una exhaustiva platica entre McGarden y rouge, terminó la primera parte del cambio de look.

─ Media hora, Lucy-sama, ─ avisó rouge─ después, todo pasará más rápido─ agregó dejándole ahí, con más de la mitad de su cabellera húmeda y con un plástico horrible.

─ Media hora…media hora…─ repitió molesta, pues natsu no había regresado, y su estómago comenzaba a doler.

Pero de pronto, Dragneel regresó. Al entrar, ninguno reparó en su llegada, por lo que se sintió libre de miradas que le siguiesen para averiguar cómo le iría con Lucy.

Se acercó tomando una silla forrada de terciopelo negro y la arrastró hasta donde Lucy esperaba luego de un masaje a que sus cabellos se moldearan a la nueva forma que les daría rouge. No dijo nada, tan solo destapó la simpática caja donde aguardaba el trozo de torta de chocolate, tomó un pedazo con el tenedor y lo acercó a la boca de Lucy, sin embargo, ésta giró hacia él embarrándose toda la crema sobre sus labios y parte de la mejilla.

Natsu tragó saliva. Heartfilia no dijo absolutamente nada, pero su mirada le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Una tenebrosa aura oscura le rodeaba anunciándole malas noticias si no hacía algo pronto…

─ Piensa rápido…piensa…─ natsu estaba estático. No quería que se enojase, pero el ser demasiado indeciso, le estaba costando mucho, y todo por desear que le gustase a Lucy.

Sin más que perder, introdujo la comida en la boca de Lucy, quien pensaba gritarle hasta que se quedara sordo, pero la suave textura del postre se derritió sobre su lengua apaciguando su rabia homicida en un par de segundos.

Natsu sacó el tenedor de la boca de Lucy sin una migaja del pastel. Sonrió y le ofreció más. Lucy abrió su boca algo cohibida. ¡Ella comía sola! ¡Era totalmente capaz! Pero también le gustaba ser mimada de vez en cuando.

Mediante su hambre iba calmándose, se acercaba más a natsu; llegó el momento en que Lucy estaba al filo de su asiento a poco del rostro de natsu, comiendo lo último de su torta mientras resbalaba sus manos desde las rodillas del peli rosa hasta sus muslos, ascendiendo y descendiendo por los costados a un ritmo lento.

Dragneel le sostenía la mirada, manteniéndose bajo un estricto control. Pero cuando quiso seguirle el juego y tocarle también, Lucy soltó una mordida al aire, una que casi atrapa la nariz del mayor.

─ Lucy-sama ven aquí, vamos a quitarte eso─ exclamó rouge desde el fondo de la estancia, donde le lavaría el cabello para pasar a la última fase.

La nombrada se levantó de un solo movimiento, quedando sus caderas a nada del rostro de natsu.

─ Sé más gentil o lo asustarás─ le aconsejó McGarden apenas estuvo en manos de rouge otra vez.

─ ¿Asustarlo?─ inquirió irónica, ladeando su cabeza─ no sé, veamos si me merece.

Rouge sonrió mientras se encargaba de quitarle todo el producto; y tras secarle el exceso de agua, inició.

─ ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta?─ murmuró rouge echándole un vistazo a Dragneel, quien ahora conversaba con jellal.

Lucy movió sus labios, señal de que no hablaría.

─ Claro que le gusta, ─ contestó Levy─ ¡si supieras lo que hizo!─

Lucy le haló del cabello antes de que continuara hablando; pues, como McGarden ya lo previa, Heartfilia comenzaba a pensar serio respecto a natsu. Y eso si era algo muy, muy personal.

De pronto, asustando a rouge, su teléfono timbró brevemente.

─ Uhm…es yuki-chan, pregunta si estás ocupado.─ dijo ley, quien había tomado el móvil de la mesita donde estaban todas las herramientas de trabajo que rouge empleaba en Lucy.

─ Que venga, no me importa si se tarda una eternidad.─ ordenó Lucy cruzando sus brazos─ Levy-chan, ¿qué esperas?─ recalcó al no escuchar el hábil tecleo de McGarden.

La peli celeste rió sin dejar de emplear.

─ Bueno…─ suspiró enviando de regreso el mensaje.

.─.

Mientras tanto, la Torre _Diamond _estaba desierta. Los modelos sabían que, cuando lucy se disponía a cambiar su apariencia, tardaría más de media mañana, así que, muy pocos se reportaban temprano, como era el caso de gray. Quien había iniciado una exploración al lugar; como un chiquillo en museo, entraba a todas la habitaciones, camerinos, salas, oficinas…!todo era maravilloso!

Había llegado lejos, aquella era la última habitación en espera de él.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una habitación completa. Era grande, como la antesala a los aposentos de Lucy. Pero era muy oscura. Lo único que podía percibir, eran unas lámparas posadas en el muro a su izquierda, las cuales eran cuadradas con diseños de ramas de árboles y bambúes, y tras estos, una luz blanca les resaltaba.

Con su única ayuda, pudo divisar una cama al centro, un tocador a su costado derecho, y una puerta que conducía al balcón (lo supo porque debajo de las cortinas, podía verse el frio resplandor del sol)

Comenzó a caminar errante, y en el cuarto paso, tropezó con algo que, supuso, era un zapato. A punto de caer sobre el suelo, se sostuvo de la cama, de donde algo se removió.

─ ¿Quien…quién diablos…?─ dijo juvia algo aturdida por el brusco movimiento que le había despertado.

gray se quedó estático al oírle, pues reconocería esa voz a donde fuera.

juvia se reincorporó lentamente, encendió otra lámpara que permanecía de pie al lado de la cama dejando en evidencia a gray.

─ ¿Qué haces en la habitación de juvia?─ le preguntó en tono divertido.

─ Y-yo…no había nadie y…─ contestó apenado─ perdona…

Juvia rio llevándose los cabellos hacia un costado. Sin embargo, gray no podría estar más avergonzado.

─ ¿Cómo llegaste?─ prosiguió apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón, inclinándose hacia adelante.─ ¿Eh?

─ No sé…─ repitió un medio tono más alto.

─ ¿Queee?

─ ¡No sé!─ exclamó levantando su cara, encontrándose con juvia a unos centímetros de él.

─ ¿Te perdiste…?─ le dijo haciendo un puchero y descubriendo por completo el rostro de gray. Quien abrió sus ojos, plenamente sonrojado─ gray-sama se perdió…

─ _sa-sama…_pensó sin perder de vista los labios de juvia, los cuales dibujaban una sonrisa perversa pero excitante.

La modelo no pudo resistirlo más. La dulzura de gray, su interminable inocencia a todo lo que le decía, y aquella palabra propia de un niño pequeño, la descontroló por completo.

Juvia acortó la distancia entre sus bocas y le besó.

Llevó una mano hacia la nuca de gray, atrayéndole más, y cuando este abrió su boca en busca de oxígeno, juvia introdujo su lengua, siendo tímidamente recibida por la contraria.

El juego comenzó. Juvia no lo dejaría ir.

Se separó de gray, quien suspiró apenas abrió sus ojos. Le tomó de la mano ayudándole a ponerse de pie, después, retiró las sabanas invitándolo a meterse junto con ella. Gray recorrió el cuerpo semidesnudo de loxar, la cual llevaba solamente unas diminutas bragas. Todas esas curvas le encendían en deseo. Lucía sensual, provocativa. Quería tocarla.

Comenzó a quitarse la sudadera negra, llevándose su playera en el trayecto. La dejó caer al suelo, y cuando iba por quitar su cinturón, sintió remordimiento. A punto de retroceder, las manos de juvia le ayudaron, y en un santiamén, sus pantalones fueron junto a su sudadera.

Gray cedió a su naturaleza y subió a la cama con juvia; recostado sobre ella, le miró antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, en busca del seguimiento del beso que había iniciado todo.

Loxar le acarició los brazos yendo en ascenso hasta su cuello, enredando una sola mano en los cabellos de gray, llevándoselo de un solo movimiento hasta sus labios; besándose a punto de estallar en frenesí, y juntando sus cuerpos de forma exquisita; juvia llevó su mano libre hasta la espalda del contrario paseando por toda la extensión con suma lentitud hasta chocar contra la ropa interior de gray. Sus dedos iban bajándola logrando exhibir la piel que se erizó al instante.

Juvia pausaba de a poco el beso mientras se levantaba apoyándose en los codos. Gray sabía lo que se acercaba, pero ahora sentía que la necesitaba con urgencia. Pues su miembro había comenzado a gotear desde que juvia le tocó aquella zona delirante: la curva de su espalda.

Juvia se irguió con la poca ayuda que sus brazos temblorosos le brindaban, quedando sentada sobre la pelvis de gray, manteniéndose _firme _por el débil soporte de sus manos sobre el colchón.

Gray se deleitó con la imagen de juvia encima; sus cabellos revueltos, su rostro con algunas gotas de sudor, el rubor coloreándole las mejillas…ahora querían hacerle clamar de placer. Juvia se acomodó acercándose nuevamente al rostro de gray y volver a besarle los labios. Lo sostuvo de la cintura para recostarlo; ya debajo de ella, se hincó tomándole su ropa interior e irla bajando. Estaba ansiosa.

Juvia se sostuvo de su abdomen, arrastrándose hasta encontrarse con sus caderas.

Gray suspiró mordiendo sus labios, dirigiendo sus manos hasta los muslos de juvia, quien tomó su miembro masturbándole un par de veces antes de aproximarlo a su entrada. Gray llevó su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo en que juvia se adentraba. Inhalaba y exhalaba, aun no estaba completamente dentro de juvia.

Loxar gimió sintiendo la enorme satisfacción de, finalmente, haber sido penetrada.─ gray…─ le llamó a punto de comenzar a moverse.─ gray-sama…─ suspiró.

Gray le miró suplicante. Era claro lo que quería.

Juvia inició el vaivén. El colchón se movía con ellos, acompasando los cortos y extasiados gemidos de gray, quien haló a la modelo hasta él. Abrazándole con fuerza, con las yemas de sus dedos, marcando la piel de su espalda.-

..

Hello! Mis queridos lectores, espero estén todos bien y no hayan sufrido con el temblor de ayer…  
bueno perdón por la tardanza en subir el cap pero la pega y el ingreso a otro semestre en la u me tiene lgo estresada  
cuídense y a la noche subiré cap de amor ciego  
saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

La espera para mirar la nueva apariencia de Lucy había valido cada segundo de su largo aburrimiento. A pesar de haber oído a erza decir _»Jamás vamos a salir de aquí…« _y además darle confianza a sus palabras. Justo cuando creyó que la diseñadora no podría lucir más perfecta y sensual, la miraba embelesado.

─ ¿Te gusta?─ le preguntó Levy a natsu alzando repetidas veces sus cejas─ ¿acaso no soy una genio?─ agregó mientras le acomodaba los cabellos a Lucy, los cuales, desde las puntas hasta un poco antes de la raíz, eran de su natural color dorado, lo que hacia la diferencia eran sus perfectas ondas, y de alguna manera se veía mucho más sedoso, si es que eso era posible─ desafiamos tu filosofía~─ le murmuró a Lucy, quien se miraba en el espejo. Admirándose como era debido.

─ Lo que sea, ─ le respondió─ pero funcionó─ dio media vuelta, enfrentándose con todas la miradas─. Pueden morir en paz─ les dijo con una sonrisa traviesa adornándole el rostro.

jellal rió mientras negaba con su cabeza. Lucy era todo un caso con el uso de sus palabras, pero tenía razón. Lucía bastante bien.

─ Noo…─ se oyó decir con asombro e incredulidad desde la puerta del establecimiento; era yukino. Una chica de estatura promedio. Sus cabellos eran albinos, cortos a la altura de su barbilla; sus ojos cafés, herencia de su padre australiano, pero rasgados, como su madre originaria de Japón. Su piel, blanca y tersa. Vestía una playera muy holgada de tono azul rey. _Short _de mezclilla negra y calzaba sandalias chatas con correas negras combinando con un bolso, del cual, el cinto cruzaba su pecho en diagonal.

La enorme y bella sonrisa de yukino contagió a todos, excepto a Lucy, quien guardó compostura esperando a que se acercase.

─ Lucy-sama─ saludó haciendo una reverencia.

─ ¿Pero qué haces?─ le contestó, divertida de las extrañas actitudes que yukino tenía.

─ ¡Pero si eres toda una icono!─ le dijo emocionada─ que alegría verte de nuevo.─ agregó llevando sus manos hacia atrás.

─ Lo sé, lo sé─ se pavoneo jugando con su nuevo _look._

─ ¿Y? ¿Él es natsu?─ curioseo después de un momento de silencio.

El aludido la miró sorprendido, sonrojado y con el corazón bombeando como desquiciado. ¿Acaso Lucy ya le había contado sobre él? Porque a juzgar por lo que había oído de Levy, y la manera en que se saludaron, parecían ser muy buenas amigas.

Lucy infló sus mejillas, mirándole amenazante. Mientras que McGarden le señalaba silencio.

─ Oh, sí, _Shhh_…─ les imitó en voz alta, llevando su índice a sus labios.

Dragneel frunció el ceño. Ahora todo parecía indicar que planeaban un complicado asesinato, donde claramente él era el blanco.

─ Despierta a er-chan─ ordenó Levy al peli azul al tiempo en que le pateaba para llamar su atención.

Jellal, de mala gana, asintió. Debían irse, si no, Lucy estallaría en regaños y berrinches que le dejarían como el malo en la historia. Prosiguió a quitar con suavidad su brazo debajo del cuerpo de la peli escarlata. ¿De verdad tenía que despertarla? Si lucía tan linda…

Suspiró. No había opción.

─ erza… erza despierta, debemos irnos…─ le decía dejando que sus cabellos cayesen sobre la cara de Scarlet, causándole cosquillas, haciendo que abriese sus ojos. Jellal le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual fue respondida al instante─ perdón…pero Lucy podría enloquecer…

Erza rió bajito. Lo comprendía al cien por ciento.

─ Y que aventura tienes planeada hoy, ¿lu-chan?─ preguntó yukino en un tono misterioso, pero bastante gracioso.

─ Debo recoger un par de metros de tela─ explicó reacomodándose las ropas─ ¿vamos?─ invitó cruzándose de brazos.

Yukino no sabía si aceptar, pues Lucy de compras, era una Lucy que no escuchaba más que sus pensamientos; además, quizás solo estorbaría. Pero extrañaba a su ideática amiga, y apenas oírla discutir con las dependientas era divertidísimo. No estaría sola. Iban jellal, erza, Levy y por supuesto mira. Lo decidió: iría.

Yukino asintió enérgicamente. Ya comenzaba a sentirse emocionada.

─ Nos vemos ro -kun─ le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa ladina.

─ S-si, cuídate, Heartfilia-san.─ contestó distraído.

Todos salían mientras McGarden se despedía.

─ ¡No creí que tardaría tanto!─ saludó mira al encontrárselos en la puerta del lugar. Por supuesto que sus brazos cargaban un sinfín de elegantes bolsas, sin contar su cartera que, colgada de su hombro, estaba llena de botones que las tiendas regalaban a sus clientes.

─ ¿yukino…?─ le llamó jellal apenas erza se acercó a mira para mirar sus compras.

─ Si, dime─ respondió mirándole con curiosidad, pues el peli azul no conversaba mucho con ella, además, por esa misma razón, jellal no sabía por dónde comenzar. Jamás fueron cercanos, y ahora que necesitaba un favor… se sentía un oportunista.

─ _Uhm,_ verás, rouge me mostró un anillo que hiciste para el y…

─ ¡Por supuesto!─ aceptó de pronto parándose frente a él y saltar inquieta.

─ ¿De verdad?─ repuso jellal con ambos ojos muy abiertos. Yukino asintió levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.─ es para erza… ¿alguna recomendación…?─ murmuró juntando sus manos, implorándole que supiese cual sería el mejor diseño.

Yukino llevó su índice a la barbilla, pensativa. Miró hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Torció un poco la boca, y cuando jellal creyó que la respuesta sería negativa, yukino le sonrió mostrándole sus blancos dientes al tiempo que hurgaba en su bolso.

─ Es un rubí, ─ explicó mostrándole el anillo. El aro era plateado, simulando ser raíces que atrapaban la gema.─ acabo de terminarlo, ¿te gusta?

Jellal no sabía que decir. ¿De dónde salían esas piedras preciosas?

─ ¿Qué?─ replicó yukino encerrando el anillo entre sus manos.

─ De donde es que…

─ Ah, ¡eso…!─ rió─ trabajé con un artesano muchos años…─ rascó su cabeza, tratando de contar los años, pero no lo lograba.─ y cuando tuve que dejarlo, me agradecieron el tiempo empleando con estas piedras…─ suspiró─ eran diez, nueve las tiene rouge-kun, este rubí es lo último.

─ N-no, mejor consérvalo…─ le dijo, sintiéndose ahora más culpable.

─ ¡_Baka! ¡_Solo quería decírtelo…!─yukino tomó la mano de jellal, dejándole el anillo, y cerrándola de nuevo─ sé que a erza le gustará.

Jellal estaba conmovido y convencido de la locura de yukino.

─ ¿Y qué hay de él?─ preguntó mirando a natsu siendo regañado por Lucy, quien le decía como debía acomodar sus cabellos.

─ El _asistonto_ de tu diva favorita─ explicó con una sonrisa divertida─ es su segundo día, debes de estar orgullosa de él.

Yukino rió. Era cierto que todos huían de Lucy, pese a que esa no era la intención de la conducta de la diseñadora. Pocos conocían su pasado, sus memorias, pesares y glorias escritas en su historia.

─ _N-ne, _yuki-chan…─ masculló rouge acercándose.

─ Hola, ro-kun.─ contestó volviéndose, teniendo que mirar un poco hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos, como siempre lo hacía.

─ No puede ser…─ dijo Lucy mirando de lejos la escena; rouge siempre negó a yukino, y cada que intentaba aclarar la situación con ella, lo empeoraba seriamente. Heartfilia hizo un puchero, paseando su mirada a los alrededores. Aún era temprano, el centro comercial donde rouge trabajaba no era tampoco muy concurrido, cosa que le agradó, y más le gustó al visualizar una enorme tienda de ropa _grunge, _el estilo que planeaba personalizar para su siguiente colección.

Aquello había sido suficiente para que se olvidase de rouge. Tomó del brazo a Dragneel, quien aún intentaba acomodarse los cabellos con la ayuda de su reflejo en un aparador cercano.

─ ¿A dónde vamos…?─ le preguntó confundido por lo repentino del asunto.

─ Adivina…─ contestó al entrar en el local. El cual era oscuro. Las losas eran negras y brillantes. Los maniquíes tan blancos como la nieve, haciendo contraste con la gama de grises de los ropajes. La iluminación eran solo unos cuantos focos debajo de las figuras que modelaban los diseños.

Natsu se veía arrastrado por todos y cada uno de los pasillos, recolectando ropa, ropa y más ropa.

Parecía que no había nadie interesado en atenderles y así poder encontrar lo que buscaban más rápidamente.

─ ¿Qué buscas?─ dijo natsu una vez que no pudo cargar más prendas.

─ Todo y nada.─ contestó haciendo girar con lentitud un exhibidor de gafas oscuras.─ ¿estos?─ preguntó colocándose unos que tenían un juego de colores: desde el marrón, hasta el negro.

─ _Uhm…_no, estos.─ respondió quitándoselos con mucho trabajo, cuidando de no tirar ninguna prenda, y al mismo tiempo no ser torpe con Lucy y lastimarla. Tomó unos que, quizás eran grandes para el pequeño rostro de la diseñadora, pero que simplemente lucían hermosos en ella.

Lucy se miró en el espejo y se sonrió.

─ Estás aprobado─ decía al subir los lentes a su cabeza.

De pronto, las voces de jellal, erza, Levy y yukino, ingresaron en el lugar. Sin embargo, Lucy continuaba su travesía sin importar qué. Natsu le seguía de cerca, pero al llegar hasta los probadores, se detuvo.

─ ¿Qué esperas?─ cuestionó Lucy al girar hacia atrás, con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta que les separaba de la privacidad.

Natsu no sabía que responder; decirle que fuese sola, desataría otra confrontación, terminando por excitarlo y dejarle en evidencia. Y si le acompañara, resultaría lo mismo.

─ Bien, lo haré aquí─ dictó a punto de quitarse el cinturón.

Natsu, impulsivo como nunca, soltó la ropa y le detuvo las manos ahí. Justo en la pelvis de Heartfilia.

La diseñadora recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de natsu. ¿Cómo sería? Quería tocar. Era lo único que sabía. Estaba a punto de burlarse de él, cuando sintió sus manos ajustando su cinturón nuevamente.

─ Vas a probarte todo lo que quieras, pero será ahí dentro─ le señaló con seriedad. Natsu no iba permitir que se exhibiera de esa forma. Y si lo hacía, que fuese solo frente a él.

Lucy frunció el ceño claramente apenada, pues había sentido aquello como un regaño, uno lejos de ser una broma.

Natsu bajó su mirada, sentía el rostro arder. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso. Pero, solo actuó en sintonía con sus complicados sentires. Quería cuidar de Lucy, protegerla, no permitirle hacer ninguna locura. ¿Acaso no era su deber como asistente? O, ¿Será que se trata de algo más difícil de explicar? Como hace unos momentos, eligiendo su desayuno, presionándose y debatiendo. Quería que lo disfrutara, se lo agradeciera y le sonriera…

─ Te esperaré aquí─ continuo volviendo sus pasos hacia donde había dejado caer la ropa─ ¿qué te probarás primero?

Lucy infló sus mejillas, molesta, pero avergonzada.

─ No sé…tu dime.─ contestó alzando una ceja. Natsu imitó su gesto, enfrentándole.

─ Ya, pruébate esto…─ dijo rindiéndose y ofreciéndole una playera de mangas largas, con gruesas líneas de color blanco y negro; y un pantalón de mezclilla, rasgado y ajustado.

─ ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar conmigo?─ insistió al coquetearle de la única forma que Lucy sabía: mirándole a los ojos, sonriéndole con lascivia, y ahora, adicionándole su nuevo y sensual _look._

─ ¡l-Lucy…!─ dijo titubeante. Toda su rudeza se esfumaba ante las indecentes invitaciones de Lucy.

─ Perdidos─ les dijo Levy al encontrarles. McGarden miró el cerro de prendas y resopló cansado─ lu-chan, cómpralo todo, sabemos que aunque no te lo pongas, pagarás por todo eso.

─ ¿Traes tu tarjeta?─ preguntó la diseñadora.

─ Si, si, cariño, carga lo que desees, mami Levy te consentirá~─ contestó caminando hacia ella y estirarle una mejilla.

Natsu se sorprendió. ¡También quería hacer eso!

Lucy rió con sorna, después apretó la pequeña nariz de la peli celeste, quien se quejó golpeándole en el hombro.

─ ¡Me lo pruebo en casa entonces!─ exclamó caminando hacia la caja.─ muévete, natsu.─ indicó tronando sus dedos, en señal de que debía apresurarse.

─ No quiero llegar a trabajar…─ dijo erza al abrazarse del brazo de jellal y recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro del peli azul─ tengo sueño…jellal…

─ A este paso, ─ respondió jellal─ Lucy terminará más que cansada.

─ ¿Tú crees?─ murmuró después de bostezar.

─ Por supuesto, ─ afirmó.─ y si aún le quedan energías, las gastará todas en natsu…

Erza rió disimuladamente; natsu sería su salvador, y a cambio, tendrá tan envidiados labios de la diseñadora sobre los suyos.

─ Vamos, vamos, ─ ordenó Lucy al salir de la tienda con las manos libres, pues Dragneel a sus espaldas, le seguía con los brazos más cargados que mira.

─ _Uh_, me venciste en poco tiempo─ felicitó la albina cruzando sus brazos delante de Heartfilia.

─ ¿Y porque no me llevas a donde conseguiste eso?─ preguntó Lucy con curiosidad señalando una bolsa que despedía un aroma agradable para ella.

─ Sería un placer llevarte, ─ contestó pensativa─ pero prometí acompañar a Levy por su nueva mascota.

Lucy hizo una mueca claramente descontenta.

─ Pero natsu sabe dónde está─ agregó llevando su cadera hacia un costado, luego hacia el otro─. Cuando salió de la pastelería, lo vi pasar justo enfrente, ─ sonrió─ incluso me saludó.

─ ¿Así?─ inquirió la diseñadora con interés.

─ Seguro que lo recuerda, ─ contestó dando media vuelta─ hasta pronto~

Lucy giró hacia natsu, contemplándole con diversión. Esa mañana, y media tarde, serían emocionantes para Heartfilia. No habría descanso. Mirar, probar y comprar sería el plan.

Tras horas de visitas a tiendas y más tiendas, Lucy por fin se detuvo en donde le entregarían su rara y única tela, por lo que tuvo que pasar a firmar algunas cosas, dejando a erza, jellal, yukino y natsu solos.

─ ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Lucy…?─ preguntó tímidamente a la chica, quien se divertía mirando a los peces que decoraban las oficinas de correo.

─ Desde la secundaria, ─ contestó pegando su nariz al vidrio, observando más de cerca.─ ¿quieres saber la historia?─ propuso cuando unos de los pescados se encontró con el rostro de yukino─ _Etto…_comenzó interpretando el silencio de natsu─ mejor nos sentamos…

_»Conocí a Lucy durante un curso de dibujo en la preparatoria. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ser la mejor; memorizaba todas las técnicas, nunca faltaba y procuraba hacerlo limpio y perfecto. En cambio, yo era muy torpe con las manos. Los trazos que había en mi hoja, siempre irregulares y sin gracia. Un día se acercó a mi mesa y se burló de mí._

─ _Eres realmente mala__ me dijo sin ningún escrúpulo. Pero, tenía razón. Podía esculpir e incluso forjar algunos metales, pero ¿dibujar? ¡Para nada! Pero ese taller era lo más parecido a lo que realmente quería hacer, pues me interesaba la pintura, y debía aprender para poder tomar un pincel._

─ _Solo faltaba que me lo dijeran…__ contesté mirándole con tristeza. Era desalentador._

─ _Usa tu propia mano para las curvas, __ me aconsejó sentándose frente mío__ no necesitas esto.__ Lucy tomo mi compas y lo lanzó por la ventana__ todos ustedes creen que esas cosas les harán todo el trabajo…_

_Miré como lo hacía. ¡Estaba sorprendida! Las líneas orgánicas que formaba con un simple movimiento de su mano, eran precisas, seguras de sí mismas, podría decirse que lucían altaneras, y presumidas de su excelente estética._

_Comencé a acercarme a ella durante el taller, la buscaba en los recesos y almorzábamos juntas. Supe entonces que era una chica inteligente, pero presuntuosa y a veces arrogante. De pronto era muy sensible y romántica; en ocasiones, me dejaba leer lo que solía escribir en soledad. Sus emociones, siempre fuertes, podían situarme en una dolorosa pérdida, o en una tarde amena y apacible._

_A medida que nos conocíamos, me enteré de que vivía solo con su madre. El papá de lucy les había abandonado apenas supo que la esperaban. Ella, en su desesperación, provocó un parto prematuro al consumir a montón unas pastillas que se encontró en un viejo cajón de su cómoda. Claro que el plan había sido deshacerse de ella para recuperar el amor de su entonces marido._

_Por fortuna, lucy sobrevivió tras estar confinada en una incubadora por semanas. Y dentro del hospital, la madre encontró a un médico que le ayudo a vencer su trágica situación. Sin embargo, ella no solo quería volver a dominar su vida, sino que necesitaba con urgencia compañía masculina que le hiciera sentirse viva y útil de nuevo._

_No tardaron en casarse pero, para lucy, aquello no funcionó. Pues su nuevo padre le tenía poca paciencia, la tachaba de idiota y buena para nada. Los gritos y regaños eran habituales; no había cosa más normal que escucharle ofenderla y que además su madre le diese la razón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a contestar a todas las patrañas que le escupían en su cara. Se defendía, y lo hacía muy bien._

_En la escuela, era reconocida por su habilidad innovadora y creativa de dibujar, fue entonces cuando me confesó su deseo de convertirse en una diseñadora. La apoyé sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía que tendría futuro y mucho camino por delante._

_Cierta noche, un par de días antes de nuestra graduación, alguien lanzaba piedras a mi ventana._

_Yo residía en el amplio ático de una casa que compartía con más estudiantes que no eran originarios de Japón, y mi única forma de entrar y salir a mi antojo, era a través de esa ventana en mi buhardilla._

_Al principio, me asusté. Eran las cuatros de la madrugada._

─ _¡yuki…! ¡yukino…!__ su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación. Corrí hasta la ventana, jalé el seguro para desactivarlo y poder asomar mi cabeza._

_lucy parecía perturbada, enojada, pero sobre todo anonadada._

_Le dije que subiera e inmediatamente lo hizo. Apenas entro, comenzó a llorar como nunca había visto a alguien hacerlo._

_Su padre había descubierto todos sus diseños, lucy, valiente, le encaró contándole sus deseos y ambiciones, y como consecuencia, obtuvo algunos golpes y amenazas. Pues su padre no concebía que aspirara a algo __en su opinión__ tan banal y estúpido. Tomó las hojas en donde lucy había plasmado durante todo un año sus mejores ideas, y las echó al fuego que ardía en la chimenea._

_Víctima de la rabia y la incredulidad de que su madre no hubiese dicho ni una palabra, salió de su casa sin más._

_Esa noche no pude hacer mucho; le invité una taza de chocolate y le dije que durmiera en mi cama. Por suerte, yo aún conservaba un amplio sofá que la chica alemana me había obsequiado. Era algo viejo, pero cómodo. Me recosté sin antes asegurarme de que prometiera no hacer ninguna locura. Aun así, no podía dormir imaginando el tormento de lucy._

_A la mañana siguiente, le propuse que fuese a vivir conmigo. Teníamos mucho espacio para cada una. No habría ningún problema. Ella aceptó y ese mismo día, cuando estuvimos seguros de que no había nadie en casa de lucy, entramos y recogimos lo más preciado para ella: un par de maniquíes que escondía en su armario, libros literarios y de tendencias en el mundo de la moda, carpetas llenas de más hojas con diseños iniciados, cintas métricas, y por supuesto, retazos de tela._

_En mi pequeña casa, todo era muy tranquilo y divertido con élla ahí. Siempre bromeando y trabajando sin descanso en sus creaciones; yo, por mi parte, llenaba el espacio con esculturas y pinturas; yo era una novata, y lucy siempre profesional y correcta. Fallábamos, pero no fue suficiente para rendirnos._

_Cuando nos graduamos, yo inicie una carrera y comencé a trabajar para un artesano subordinado de un diseñador de interiores. Donde hacíamos desde floreros de cerámica en formas de animales, hasta juegos completos de comedores y salas. Todo único en su especie._

_El artesano me pedía su opinión en cuanto a diseños, y además me pedía que hiciera algunos otros, para que el diseñador junto al cliente pudiesen elegir._

_Una noche, consulté a lucy en esta tarea, y cuando tuve que irme, algunos de sus dibujos fueron a parar a mi cuaderno, pues yo siempre salía tarde y tomaba lo que hubiese sobre mi escritorio, siendo que lo compartía con ella pero, normalmente, ella trabajaba recostada en la cama, apoyándose en una libreta donde guardaba el producto recién hecho._

_Aquel accidente fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle._

_Cuando llegué al taller, me encontré con la mismísima Levy McGarden mano derecha de Sting y Michelle Eucliffe, gemelos y autores de los diseños más desafiantes del momento. Él era el cliente que esperaba elegir el proyecto para su recamara._

_Tuve miedo. Jamás estuve ante una personalidad como la que él posee._

_Cuando mi jefe me indicó que le mostrase mis ideas, actué torpemente dejando caer mi cuaderno. levy, me sonrió consoladora y galante, totalmente acostumbrada a esas reacciones y me ayudo a recuperar las hojas; y al tomar la última de ellas, se quedó ahí, en cuclillas, embelesada por el diseño que lucy había plasmado._

_Al principio, pensó que era mío. Lo negué al instante asegurándole que conocía a la autora, y que, además, vivía conmigo._

_Ese mismo día me acompañó a casa. Al llegar, lucy estaba terminando un vestido de gala en color negro; se encontraba totalmente concentrada en hacer las últimas puntadas, que no se percató de la presencia de McGarden en la habitación._

_Sin esperar más, Levy comenzó a aplaudir. Su trabajo era perfecto. La delicadeza y el ímpetu en esa prenda era justo lo que buscaba. McGarden le expresó su deseo de convertirse en su representante. lucy, al principio se mostró reacia, pero al comprobar que se trataba de una mujer seria en su profesión y que además empleaba para los Eucliffe, le tomó la palabra«_

__

.-.-

_Hello! Si lo se me deben de odiar x abandonarlas tnt tiempo.. la vdd no tengo esc__usas…perdón!_

_Mañana actualizare otro cap para compensar a las personas a las cuales le gustaba el fic..  
antes quiero aclarar algo lucy en principo tenia el pelo rubio liso y recto con una pequeña chasquilla igualmente recta, se supone q después del cmbio la tendríamos cn su flequillo y cabello del anime pero ondulado .. se entiende xD  
en fin espero sus comentrios :D_


	9. Chapter 9

─ Después de ese día, ─ explicó yukino con una amplia sonrisa─ las dos se convirtieron en un gran equipo,─ miró a natsu, quien no podía imaginar todo aquello.─ Lucy la aprecia muchísimo, pues Levy apostó todo por ella, no la dejó sola en ningún momento, y es por eso que ha llegado hasta aquí.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Dragneel. Si parecía que se odiaban, era solo un juego. McGarden la admiraba y lucy le estaría eternamente agradecida por la confianza depositada en su trabajo.

─ Son tan lentos...─ se quejó lucy al volver de las oficinas con las manos vacías.─ inútiles…─ resopló antes de sentarse en las piernas de natsu, apoyar su espalda en el pecho del peli rosa, hurgar en su chaqueta y comenzar a distraerse en su móvil.

Yukino rió disimuladamente volviendo su atención hacia los peces frente a ella.

─ Lucy…─ le llamó con nerviosismo.

─ ¿Qué hora es?─ le interrumpió─ no puede ser tan tarde, ¿o si?

Natsu sacó su teléfono, y cuando hubo tecleado el código correcto para que se desbloquease, lucy se lo arrebató.

─ ¡El-hey ...! No se ...

─ ¡Quieto, bestia…!─ le regañó al tomarle ambas manos y sostenerlas sobre su abdomen con un mínimo de fuerza. Natsu se calmó, venciéndose por la demandante personalidad de la diseñadora. Suspiró ajustando su abrazo y recargar su cabeza en la espalada de lucy.─ _Wow_, ¡qué cantidad de pornografía miras…!

Dragneel, como reacción natural, dio un respingo apretando más a lucy.

─ Cuidado…─ se quejó revolviéndose de lo rudo que había sido tal acción─ ¿has visto mis videos?

Natsu aguardó su respiración mientras todo él se convertía en rojo puro.

─ Pero no te pongas celoso, ─ continuo.─ aunque soy protagonista, no hago mucho con los actores…

Yukino no resistió más su risa. Lucy no había dejado esa mala costumbre de mentir acerca de ella misma a sabiendas de que las personas que la escucharan, muy seguramente, se llevarían una pésima impresión.

Natsu fulminó con la mirada a yukino, exigiéndole una explicación. Pero ella no paraba de reír. ¿De verdad le creía? Esto era nuevo. O quizás, ella junto al resto, estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud que le hacía tan especial.

─ _Uhm, _tu historial no es muy diferente al de jellal…─ comentó llamando la atención de erza, quien enseguida giró hacia el peli azul con una mueca de confusión, mientras que él, nervioso, intentaba encontrar una explicación.

─ ¿De qué habla, jellal…?─ le preguntó con dulzura haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. Puesto que se había perdido el inicio de la conversación.

─ D-de…de…de nada…─ titubeo para después besarle la punta de la nariz. De ninguna manera debía enterarse de lo que veía en soledad y desesperación, imaginando que él y erza tomaban el lugar de los sujetos en el video.

─ Si sabías que hay más categorías, ¿verdad?─ señaló la diseñadora sin perder su tono burlón.

─ Es suficiente…─ le rogó bajando la pantalla del teléfono, lejos de los ojos curiosos de natsu.

─ ¿drag-chan se molestó?─ masculló moviéndose, de manera que ahora, lucy le daba la espalda a yukino, erza y jellal; rodeó con su brazos el cuello de Dragneel, buscando su oído comenzando a acariciarlo─ eres un pervertido…─ le susurró, melosa.

─ _Heartfilia-san!_

Era la voz de la recepcionista, avisándole que por fin podrían entregarle su envío. ¡Como odiaba tener que esperar a que los supuestos datos estuviesen en orden!

Justo cuando natsu estaba comprendiendo su juego, lucy se levantó directamente hacia donde le llamaban.

─ Quiero que sepas, que nos rehusamos a trabajar hoy─ avisó jellal cuando le vieron volver con su preciado encargo entre sus brazos.

Lucy le sonrió comprensiva, llevo una de sus manos al hombro de su modelo y se le acercó.

─ Que bien, ─ contestó sin perder la calma─ porque pasarás el resto de la tarde con rouge, ─ hizo un puchero─ acabo de recordar que necesito otro tú para las siguientes sesiones.

Erza prefirió guardar sus comentarios, aunque, de igual forma, iba a acompañar a jellal.

─ Titania, ─ continúo tomándolo de la barbilla y hacerle mover su cabeza de un lado a otro con lentitud─ quizás solo un retoque...─ decidió pensativa.

─ ¿Regresarán con ro-kun?─ interrumpió yukino con curiosidad.

─…Ya qué…─ contestó jellal desviando su mirada lejos de lucy y su sonrisa vengativa.

─ Los acompaño, ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ lu-chan,─ prosiguió con vehemencia inclinando su cabeza─ te escribo, ¿está bien?─ le sonrió con complicidad. La diseñadora asintió devolviéndole el gesto. Yukino la comprendía, ella sabía que justo ese día no podrían conversar, no porque no quisiera, al contrario. Pero por más que deseara estar desocupada, le era imposible frenar las actividades de todo un área en su ahora hogar: la Casa _Eucliffe; _tanto Sting como Michelle confiaban plenamente en ella, y no los defraudaría.

─ Ya váyanse…─ les ordenó agitando su mano con indiferencia pues el peso del medio día ya comenzaba a incitarle fatiga.

Los tres se despidieron de lucy y natsu, quien apenas se reunía con ellos.

─ Déjame, yo lo llevo─ le dijo a lucy mientras tomaba la caja de color negro con inscripciones doradas y listones blancos bordeando la tapa.

─ Te tardaste─ se burló al cerciorarse de que sus uñas estuviesen intactas, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrárselas roídas por quien sabe qué. Dragneel no tenía la culpa, pero lo culparía─ arréglalas.─ demandó dejando que las viese.

─ ¡¿Ah?!─ exclamó estupefacto─ imposible, ¡no sé hacer eso!─ peleó enérgico. No se arriesgaría a estropearlas y quedar mal con ella; se ganaría a lucy, pero ¿a base de fracasos? Jamás.

─ ¡Solo píntalas y ya…!─ insistió flexionando sus rodillas repetidas veces. ¿Eso era un berrinche?

Levy la miraba de lejos, y pronto supo de qué se trataba, pues lucy nunca soportó aquella imperfección.

─ ¿No los llevaremos de vuelta?─ preguntó Mira al ser testigo de cómo McGarden daba media vuelta, sin detener sus constantes caricias a su nuevo gato negro de pequeñas orejas y negra nariz.

─ No, mejor no.─ mordió su labio con emoción, imaginando toda clase de perversiones que natsu sufriría junto a lucy─ ¿verdad que preferimos seguir de compras, lily-kun?─ Levy frotaba su rostro contra su mascota, totalmente enamorada de la suavidad.

Mira giró sus ojos divertida de las acciones de la menor, mientras, le seguía muy de cerca hacia la plaza que había cerca del centro comercial; totalmente dispuestas a continuar saciando sus más costosos gustos.

─ Este bien, está bien, ─ por fin dijo natsu.─ lo haré…

─ No era una pregunta.─ respondió con obviedad negando con su cabeza─ ¿nos vamos?─ dijo dando media vuelta y comenzar a buscar sus cigarrillos de entre su chaqueta.

─¿ Estás segura? Levy y Mira no han regresado…─ respondió volviendo su mirada a todas las direcciones posibles en busca del inconfundible par.

Lucy resopló. Las conocía bastante bien.

─ Ya se fueron, no tiene caso.─ explicó a punto de encender su vicio; sin embargo, natsu le quitó el tabaco de los labios.

─ No puedes fumar aquí…─ le reprendió al arrebatarle su encendedor también.  
-Por favor perdóneme, Oficial Dragneel─ contestó sarcástica mirándole desafiante─. No volverá a pasar.

Lucy, con gesto de fastidio, se encaminó a la salida del lugar; pero durante el transcurso, las personas le miraban con atención. La diseñadora sabía que eso significaba un ataque de fans si no salían de ahí pronto. Así que tomó sus gafas, justo las que natsu había elegido, para así esconder su rostro. Tomó la mano de Dragneel, quien le seguía detrás, y comenzó a andar más rápido. Yendo por los pasillos menos concurridos; armando su propio laberinto para escapar.

─ _¡lucy-sama!_

Oh-oh. El llamado de un reportero a metros de distancia. Natsu giró para averiguar, pero un tremendo flash le encegueció por instantes. Por fortuna, lucy conocía el lugar, además, ya sabía cómo librarse de ellos sin mucho problemas. Aquí, su obstáculo sería mantener en calma al peli rosa.

El plan era siempre el mismo: la espera para que el público se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando era poco, pero suficiente para sortear algunos pasillos y perderse detrás de una puerta que abría paso al baño, el que, estando a un costado del elevador, era ignorado por todos los visitantes.

Sin correr para no levantar sospechas, lucy llevó a natsu hasta donde pensarían como salir con más detalles. Pero al estar frente a la puerta de la guarida, un letrero les detuvo: _»Fuera de servicio«_

_Perfecto_ pensó lucy para enseguida empujar la puerta e ingresar, ahora estarían más seguros.

─ ¿Dónde mierda se escondían…?─ preguntó natsu mientras dejaba la caja y las demás bolsas sobre el suelo.

─ ¿A quién le importa…?─ musitó tranquila percatándose de que natsu no era delicado en ese tipo de circunstancias.

Se hizo el silencio. Como si hubiesen acordado callar hasta que el peligro pasara.

Los minutos transcurrieron; natsu exhaló acercándose a lucy, luego le extendió la mano con su cigarrillo y encendedor. Sin decir nada, lucy se llevó el tabaco a la boca y Dragneel acercó la mecha. La diseñadora inhaló un par de veces para que el cigarrillo encendiese, para esto, natsu le había imitado y ahora también llevaba un pitillo; pero en lugar de usar el encendedor, pegó su tabaco al que lucy tenía sujeto a sus labios.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, se encargó de estimular el tabaco para aspirarlo. Cuando hubo prendido, natsu se apartó tomando el cigarrillo entre dos de sus dedos y expulsar el humo hacia su costado.

Lucy le sonrió divertida. No se lo esperaba, y comenzaba a sentir un montón de emociones recorrerle las venas. Estaban nuevamente solos, nadie podría oírles…

Camino hasta el pretil de los lavabos, donde se sentó y pudo tener una mejor vista de lo que natsu ofrecía. Dejó la cajetilla de tabaco a un costado suyo, pero en un torpe movimiento para reacomodarse sobre su incomodo asiento, la tiró al piso.

El tenue sonido llamó la atención de Dragneel, quien enseguida se dirigió hacia allá, se agachó rescatándola de que se mojase con un pequeño charco próximo. Y cuando se irguió dejando la pertenencia de lucy junto a él, esta atrapó su mano.

Natsu le miró. la diseñadora dio una última calada y lanzó la colilla del cigarro a un lavabo, donde se apagaría gracias a la humedad. Le sonrió atrayéndole hasta ella; Dragneel posó ambas manos a los costados de lucy, quien le abrió paso entre sus piernas.

Lucy se relamió los labios mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre el pecho de natsu, acercándose más al filo del pretil donde estaba sentada, adhiriéndose con lentitud al cuerpo enfrente suyo. Alzó su cabeza encontrándose con el rubor de Dragneel. Le sonrió. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negárselo; el que Akira se sonrojase solo lograba que se frenara, pues había oído decir que las personas que se coloreaban de rojo son honestas, confiables… alguien que no temería aceptar lo que viene desde su corazón. Además, el que no se dejase llevar por sus pretensiones tan fácilmente como otros hacían, le sugería seriedad.

No lo pensó más. Tomó el rostro de natsu entre sus manos, despojándole de su cigarrillo y le besó sobre los labios.

─ lu…luce…─ musitó entre el contacto.

La diseñadora, claramente molesta por la interrupción, pero enternecida por el mote, se separó de él sin soltarle de su agarre.

─ ¿…Qué haces…?─ preguntó en voz baja, evidenciando la excitación mutua provocada por la intimidad que les ofrecía el lugar, aunado a que, esta vez, natsu podía sentir una intención más intensa.

─ ¿Que…que no te gusto…?─ interrogó llevando sus dedos a través del cuello de natsu, pasando por sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos.

_»Por supuesto que me gustas, niña rara…« _pensó Dragneel tragando saliva, suponiendo que esa frase no sería la indicada para conquistar a lucy.

─ _Uhn…_asintió cabizbajo.

─ ¿No te gusto? ─ tensiones fingiendo tristeza.

─ ¡Q-q-que, que si…si me gustas…!─ repuso inclinándose hacia adelante, asustando a Heartfilia que se había reclinado hacia atrás, con ambos ojos muy abiertos.

Natsu suspiró tras unos segundos de estar en aquella posición; retrocedió sin mirarle directamente a los ojos; estaba pasmado de lo que había dicho y como había reaccionado. ¿Qué estará pensando lucy? La respuesta le aterraba.

Sin embargo, el suspenso que le hacía percibir lento el tiempo, fue roto por una risilla emitida por lucy. Pero no era la risa sarcástica; no. Ésta tenía una naturaleza diferente: ocultar la ausencia de palabras.

─ Quizás ya se fueron, ─ le dijo parándose frente a la puerta.─ buscaré un taxi y vendré a buscarte…

Lucy bajó de los lavabos, giró hacia el espejo alisando sus ropas; lo dicho por natsu la había tomado mientras tenía la guardia baja. La sorpresa no pudo ser minimizada como normalmente podía hacer. Lucy ya lo sabía, pero oírlo de él, y de esa manera…

El enredo de sus pensamientos, hizo que no sintiese el tiempo, cuando de pronto, natsu volvió. lucy permanecía recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, esperando que dijese algo.

─ Ya podemos irnos…─ atinó a decir, dispuesto a cargar las compras de la diseñadora. Sin embargo, ésta no contestó. Se limitó a reanudar su camino a la salida seguido de su asistente.─ Por ahí no…─ le dijo tomándola del brazo, evitando que pasara por la zona central del lugar.

─ ¿Y por donde, genio?─ lucy se colocó nuevamente sus gafas oscuras.

─ ¿Escaleras de emergencia…?─ propuso convincente.

Al oírlo, lucy se sintió estúpida. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

─ Están por aquí─ continuo tomando la mano de Heartfilia como pudo. Pues estaba por perder la sensibilidad en sus brazos debido al tremendo peso de todas esas compras.

.─.

Al llegar a la torre _Diamond, _Mira y levy se apresuraron a buscar a gray, pues como primerizo, pensaron, estaría ahí. Y claro que lo estaba, pero en el lugar menos pensado ─ al menos─ por Mira.

Y tras buscarlo y no triunfar en ello, se reunieron en el despacho de levy; una oficina amplia de muros grisáceos; en uno de ellos colgaban pequeños espejos cuadrados. En el muro frontal e izquierdo, había grandes libreros de marrón oscuro. En el centro, parte superior, el escritorio formaba una media luna; detrás, su silla blanca giratoria. Le respaldaba la ventana cubierta de cortinas venecianas de un suave color rojo. A la derecha, un juego de sillones negros, y frente a ésta, una mesa que hacia juego con el mismo: robusto y de color café, donde un par de jarrones de cerámica abrazaban un par de girasoles.

─ Quizás le avisaron…─ dijo la modelo entre un suspiro.

─ Yo lo dudo─ contestó tomando asiento en el sofá individual.

Mira advirtió la traviesa sonrisa que surcaba los labios de McGarden, así que también tomó asiento en el mueble más grande, donde se dedicó a mirarle, presionándole a que hablase.

─ juvia, mira, juvia─ recalcó tratando de no hablar muy alto─. Seguro se divierte con mi juvia-chan~─ agregó cubriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La albina ladeo su cabeza en gesto de confusión.

─ Acaso tu…─ repuso con incredulidad.

levy rió. Jamás había tocado a la modelo. Tan solo habían construido una amistad peculiar y descarada al momento de conversar

─ ¡levy McGarden…!─ recitó mira en tono de reprimenda.

.─.

Y ahí estaban. Recostados uno al lado del otro. Agitados y totalmente satisfechos.

─ Eso fue genial…─ apenas logró decir juvia, como si se hubiese montado a una montaña rusa de empinadas alturas y vueltas agudas y peligrosas.─ _gray-sama~_mimó girando hacia el cuerpo de su amante, envolviéndole en sus brazos y besando sus cabellos.

Gray respondió su cariño encogiéndose en su abrazo mientras reflexionaba_:» ¿Qué hice…?«_

Él siempre había sido elogiado por su sentido de la responsabilidad y temple… ¿Quedaba algo de aquello después de esto…? Suspiró. Sabía que no podría simplemente negar que sucedió. Que había sido débil ante sexo…pero no a cualquier sexo. Que había actuado de manera impetuosa, lujuriosa…pero a cambio obtuvo el placer que por mucho tiempo se negaba. Que había obtenido marcas sobre su blanca piel…pero él también dejó sobre la de su bella amante.

La lista podría continuar. Podría no tener fin, pero todo podía resumirlo en una severa pérdida de control. Una que atribuía a su estilo de vida tan limitante y demandante.

_»¡Pero aún así…!« _se recriminó mentalmente, parpadeando cada vez más lento.

─ ¿Crees que ya estén aquí…?─ preguntó juvia no muy preocupada.

─ No lo sé…─ contestó sin darle mucha importancia a su deber como fotógrafo.

─ ¿Sucede algo malo?─ repuso al apoyarse sobre su codo, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano.

─ E-es…es solo que…─ dijo girando su cuerpo, quedando boca arriba─ no suelo hacer esto…─ agregó con una sonrisa culposa.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Hacerlo tres veces seguidas? ─ interrumpió abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

─ ¡N-no!─ alegó cubriendo todo su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Juvia rio mientras intentaba descubrir el rostro de su tímido gray, quien ahora, se apretaba el entrecejo con fuerza.

─ Bueno, bueno, ─ le decía al retomar el control de sus carcajadas─ ¿entonces…? –

Gray se descubrió los ojos, después su cara. Le miró apenado, y juvia pudo leer un poco de aquel sentimiento extraño que vacilaba en ser arrepentimiento, u otra cosa…

_Sexo sin compromiso…_ pensó la modelo acertadamente. A gray le aquejaba el actuar tan imprudentemente sin nada más que la vacía búsqueda del placer nato de cualquier ser humano.

─ Mejor me voy─ dijo reincorporándose entre movimientos suaves.

─ E-espera, gray-sama…─ llamó tomándole el brazo, tumbándolo de espaldas a la cama─ si me gustas…

Gray la miró anonadado; había sido como si le leyese todo lo que pasaba por su mente ante la situación.

─ Perdón por…por esto…y…y hacerte sentir así…─ musitó mirándole desde arriba─ pero cuando entraste…juvia no pudo, simplemente juvia no pudo…─ juvia le sonrió nerviosa─…es tu culpa.

Esta vez gray rio sin resistirlo ni un poco. Sabía que cargaba con parte de la culpa, pero lo pasado había sido cosa de dos.

─ Culpo a tu sonrisa, ─ continúo más seriamente, acariciando sus mejillas.─ Quédate…

...-.-

..hello! lo prometido es deuda tarde pero actualize

Grax x los rw me alegro q les guste la historia..  
y comentando la serie, aun estoy sensible por el cap d FT.. fue tan caguai.. casi llore fue muy besho ;_;  
y el troll mashima nos jode luego cn el mnga.. jamas me imagine a acnologia wn :C  
en fin nos leemos el fds! :D  
y una consulta quieren lemon entre natsu y lucy? :D

pd:si lo se gray es un maldito mamon xD3


	10. Chapter 10

Las instrucciones que el conductor del taxi recibió no eran las que esperaba natsu escuchar: irían de vuelta a la casa de lucy. La torre _Diamond_no estaba en los planes de la diseñadora, eso era claro, pero entonces, pensó en jellal, erza y yukino… ¿No se habían separado de ellos porque lucy debía hacer muchas cosas antes de volver al trabajo?

Al llegar, Dragneel bajó las compras de la parte trasera del coche y pagó mientras Heartfilia abría la puerta de su hogar, la cual dejó abierta después de entrar.

Natsu se apresuró a reunirse de nuevo con ella. Dejó todo sobre el sofá de la sala y corrió a bloquear la entrada de la casa; no deseaba más encuentros con los _fans_de la diseñadora. Además, para él era obvio el que más de alguno sabía que residía ahí y, cualquier oportunidad que se diese, la aprovecharían.

Suspiró sintiéndose más seguro, pero continuaba sorprendido de la poca importancia que lucy le daba al asunto… aunque la mañana que llegó no pudo ver nada sospechoso a los alrededores. Todo fue muy tranquilo.

─ No volveríamos a…─ decía al ingresar a la cocina, donde la encontró bebiendo un vaso de agua.

─ ¿La torre?─ completó desprendiendo sus labios del vidrio.─ Levy se encargará de ellos, ─ prosiguió en vista de que natsu solo asentía─ trabajaremos aquí, pero primero…─ lucy escrutó la estancia con sus ojos, visualizando lo que buscaba: su esmalte negro.─ Las arreglarás─ tomó el cosmético, jaló una silla que rodeaba la pequeña mesa redonda situada al centro de la cocina y tomo asiento. Miró a Dragneel con una sonrisa mimada mientras deslizaba el esmalte por encima de la mesa hasta llegar a él.

─ Si se arruinan…─ advirtió sentándose al costado de la diseñadora.

─ No, no pasará─ contestó lucy apoyando su mentón en su mano izquierda mientras que la otra la aproximaba a Dragneel.

─ Y si, por alguna razón, no sé…─ agregó temeroso de tomar el esmalte.

─ Cállate y comienza─ ordenó cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo los dedos de natsu tomar su dedo meñique.

La pintura era fría sobre su uña. El silencio que gobernaba era ameno, relajante; y justo eso no le gustaba a lucy, por lo que decidida a molestar a su asistente y divertirse un poco. Sacó su teléfono, cuando lo vio muy concentrado en el índice de su mano, le tomó una fotografía.

─ ¿Uh? ¿Qué diablos haces?─ reclamó vislumbrado por el _flash._

Lucy le sonrió traviesa, apresurándose a cargar la imagen a su página y mencionar a natsu en ella.

─ ¡Dame eso…!─ exclamó declarando la guerra contra Heartfilia; soltó su mano, abandonó el esmalte y se le abalanzó. Lucy alejó el teléfono de él, sin embargo, el impulso de natsu hizo que la silla y sus pasos se desequilibraran. Aquella torpeza divirtió más a lucy, quien accionó la cámara justo en el momento en que la mejilla del peli rosa se apretó contra la suya. Finalmente, cayeron al suelo.

Las risas de lucy no se hicieron esperar ni un segundo.

─ Claro, como tú no te golpeaste…─ refunfuñó natsu dolorido, pues en un acto heroico había resguardado el pequeño cuerpo de su jefa.

─ ¡Mira tu fea cara~!─ le dijo mostrándole la captura.

Sin poder evitarlo, natsu también comenzó a reír. ¡Era verdad! su rostro era muy divertido; tenía ambos ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca estaba hecha un mohín, esperando el momento de impacto. Mientras que lucy tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Como la de un infante que recibe sus regalos en navidad. Pese a que la fotografía lucía en movimiento, sus gestos eran claros. Se convertiría en un bello recuerdo…

─ ¿Te lastimaste…?─ preguntó después de recuperarse de esas carcajadas.

─ _Nah'…_respondió olvidando el impacto y girar hacia ella, reacomodando su brazo debajo de la cabeza de lucy.

─ _Uhm…_si las arruinaste…─ dijo mirando sus uñas con un puchero.

─ Te lo dije.

─ Lo harás todo de nuevo.─ resopló volteando a mirar a natsu. Quien abrió más sus ojos al percatarse de que se acercaba poco a poco. .. De un momento a otro, lucy se arrojó a sus labios entreabiertos.

Natsu le observó mientras la diseñadora le besaba, dándose cuenta de algo extraño…lucy no movía ni un solo musculo. Se sentía como un beso de una chica de instituto. Y es que no tenía idea de lo que lucy pensaba…

»_Es ahora o nunca…_« pensó natsu al iniciar una serie de cortos, pero continuos, besos intensos, que iban minimizando cada vez más la boca de Heartfilia. Dragneel, adentrado en los infinitos terrenos de lo irresistible, fue más su locura cuando una pierna de lucy ascendía por su costado con un ímpetu que, reconoció, era el de la lucy que conocía. Entonces natsu tardó en separar sus labios de la diseñadora y dirigió su mano insegura a la pantorrilla de esta.

─ Tócame, drag-chan…─ le rugió sobre la boca mientras sujetaba la mano del susodicho y la posaba con rudeza sobre sus caderas, haciéndole que consolidara su agarre en aquella zona. Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia Dragneel, quien no podía con los latidos de su corazón. Le sonrió y empujó los dedos del mayor hacia abajo; de esa forma, los pantalones de lucy iban en descenso, pero el proceso era lento, lo que torturaba más a natsu.

Lucy le soltó, reanudando su beso en un instante. Dragneel continuaba sin moverse mucho, pero cuando lucy giró para subir a su cuerpo, su mano se posicionó sobre el muslo trasero de la diseñadora, mientras que, la otra mano, luchaba por no titubear y abrazar a la figura encima de él.

─ _Uhm,_aún estás muy tímido…─ le susurró separándose momentáneamente de él; tomó el rostro de natsu entre sus manos, le quitó los cabellos que salpicaban sus mejillas y frente e, inevitablemente, se vio en medio de un duelo entre sus miradas. Hasta que el sonido de un auto aparcando fuera de la casa les llamó la atención.

Una jerga en un lenguaje extraño para natsu, le hizo agudizar el oído. ¿Quién sería? Iba a preguntarlo cuando lucy, apoyándose en su pecho, se reincorporó y salió del refectorio a pasos apresurados, como si algo le inquietase de aquellas voces que acechaban su casa.

─ _Bonjour_saludó Sting apenas lucy hubo abierto la puerta.

Natsu se sentó de un movimiento; ahora se encontraba más confundido…pero, de pronto, recordó a los Eucliffe. _» ¿Serán ellos…?«_pensó acertadamente gateando hasta la puerta de la cocina, y asomar su cabeza por el pasillo.

El tono romántico del francés le alentó a observar con más cuidado.

─ lucy, lucy, ─ continuo Sting, un sujeto de al menos un metro noventa de estatura, vestía una sudadera gris cerrada hasta el cuello de capucha un color más claro. Usaba _jeans_de mezclilla azul, y unas botas negras bastante altas pero discretas. Su cabello, de un color rubio cenizo. Era corto. Tenía una nariz respingada, labios delgados y breves con una curva insinuante debajo de ellos. Los ojos era lo más envidiable de su rostro: eran como si el hermoso lapislázuli le hubiese heredado su inigualable apariencia, brillo y encanto; y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en uno de ellos─ ¿_Comment allez__vous?_

Dragneel tragó saliva. A un lado de él, natsu se sentía nada. Sting era un europeo, atractivo, adinerado, lucía como todo un caballero; mientras que él era un japonés promedio con problemas económicos y una timidez inexplicable con lucy.

─ Estoy bien, Sting-sama, ─ le contestó lucy recibiendo los besos de Eucliffe en ambas de sus mejillas─ ¿cómo estás tú?

─ Bien, _merci ,_respondió tomando las manos de la diseñadora─ ¿me acompañas? Michelle se quedó en tu jardín, sabes que le enloquecen las flores…

Heartfilia asintió. Salieron y pronto regresaron con una mujer en silla de ruedas: Michelle Eucliffe. Era idéntica a su hermano, sus facciones, más delicadas. Sus cabellos unos tonos más oscuros, pero estos llegaban hasta sus caderas. Iba ataviada con un vestido a rayas azules y blancas de cuello redondo, mangas abombadas en los hombros y ajustadas en sus gráciles brazos; calzaba botas cortas de color ocre y un bolso del mismo tono que tenían sus ojos.

Natsu les miró por largo rato desde la cocina. Los gemelos lucían entusiastas, Michelle poseía una voz divina, cantarina y suave. Y aunque desconocía el enigmático y tierno idioma francés, podía imaginar que, quizá, conversaban sobre sus vidas o recuerdos. Pues había risas y algunas pocas palabras en japonés que deseaban regresar el tiempo y demás.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que tenía a natsu atento a lo que sucedía, si no que era el hecho de que Sting abrazaba, mimaba, y tocaba tanto a lucy, que comenzaba a percibir ese veneno llamado celos dentro de él; y lo que más le provocaba ese amargo sentir, fue que la diseñadora no se oponía ni un poco. Al contrario, recibía todo cariño con mucho gusto. Podía adivinarse que se trataba de algo muy normal…

_»Lucen como una pareja…«_se dijo natsu apretando la mandíbula. Estaba molesto, no triste como esperaba. Aquel europeo no iba quitarle las esperanzas así de fácil.

De pronto, lucy le miró. Con esos ojos llenos de arrogancia y presuntuosidad, con todo eso que le caracterizaba mientras Sting le acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

El corazón de Dragneel bombeaba sangre como nunca antes. Su ceño se frunció en automático, hizo un mohín, y, bufando, volvió a la cocina. Jaló una silla y se sentó de mala gana. Apoyó sus codos en la mesita y llevó su cabeza hasta en medio de sus brazos.

─ drag-chan, ─ llamó lucy desde la puerta de la estancia─ quieren conocerte~

Natsu rió después de dar un respingo por la repentina aparición de la menor. Aquello le recordó a cuando su madre irrumpía en su habitación y le avisaba que las vecinas deseaban hablarle.

─ ¿De qué te ríes?─ inquirió postrándose a su lado.

─ De nada…─ contestó volviendo a su estado de nerviosismo y enojo.

─ Bien, entonces acompáñame.

Lucy le tomó la mano obligándole a levantarse mediante avanzaba hacia donde Michelle y Sting les esperaban.

─ _Bonjour,monsieur_natsu.─ dijo Michelle girando su silla con lentitud. Dragneel hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.─ ¡Oh _est très beau!_exclamó feliz mirando a la diseñadora─ es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Michelle─ continuo con dulzura─ estoy tan contenta de que un mozo tan lindo acompañe a mi lucky-chan

─ Gracias…─ musitó cohibido, pues parecía que se trataba de la madre de lucy, y que, además, se estaba introduciendo como su… ¿novio?

─ Verdad que es adorable, ¿Sting?─ agregó dedicando una angelical sonrisa a su hermano.

─ Por supuesto.─ respondió estudiando a natsu de pies a cabeza.

La tensión fue leída rápidamente por Michelle, quien dio una pequeña palmada adueñándose de la atención.

─ Vamos a comer, ¿está bien?─ propuso tomando su bolso y dejarle sobre el sofá.─ Sting, ¿me acompañas? Dejé el _quiche_en el auto.

Su gemelo se levantó enseguida y tomo el mando de la silla de Michelle.

─ Con permiso, no tardamos.─ avisó galante para después salir de la casa.

─ Te portas muy bien, ─ dijo lucy acariciando la parte inferior de la barbilla de natsu con su índice.─ ¿Quién es el favorito de mami?─ agregó sintiendo un ronroneo vibrar en la garganta de Dragneel.

.─.

─ Gracias por todo rouge-kun…─ le dijo erza apenas su cabello estuvo listo y seco.

─ ¿Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos a casa?─ preguntó jellal levantándose del sillón donde planeaba junto a yukino su tan esperada movida con Titania.

─ No chicos, ─ denegó por quinta vez─ aún tengo que organizar esto,─ continuo señalando toda el área de trabajo, la cual, sí que estaba hecha un desastre.─ y,─ suspiró─ ustedes tienen a una lucy por jefa, así que, será mejor que descansen.

Erza miró el reloj en la muñeca de rouge el cual dictaba… ! No podía ser! ¡Las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la noche! ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Había sido mucho tiempo ahí. Aunque, analizándolo bien, alguno que otro corte y arreglo…

─ No se preocupen, estaré bien.─ les sonrió rouge cuando compartieron miradas culposas entre ellos─ además, es mi trabajo─ les guiñó un ojo después de quitarse el mandil mancillado de tintes y colores.

─ Te ayudo.─ se ofreció yukino poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Rouge miró a los dos restantes con ambas cejas alzadas animándolos a que fuesen juntos, y lo mejor de todo, solos.

Erza y jellal le agradecieron nuevamente haciendo una leve reverencia, dieron media vuelta con cierto nerviosismo al sentir los curiosos ojos de yukino pegados a sus espaldas hasta que por fin salieron del local.

Al llegar hasta el coche, el peli azul siguió a Scarlet hasta la puerta del copiloto con toda la intención de abrirla para que subiese.

─ Te llevo a tu departamento…─ habló jellal sin saber si lo afirmaba o lo preguntaba.

Erza, quien apenas iba a reconocerle su atención, le observó expectante, decidiendo como pedirle que la acompañara esta noche… pero no pudo más que asentir.

Jellal, en su mutismo, cerró la puerta con suavidad una vez que erza estuvo dentro. Rodeo el coche por la parte delantera, permitiendo así que erza le viese a través del vidrio…_»Él es perfecto…«_pensó tras un suspiro.

El camino de retorno fue lento, y francamente molesto debido a que el tránsito estaba atascado. Si les tocaba avanzar, eran un par de metros antes de que la luz roja les detuviese de nuevo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos maldecía intentando no ponerse de mal humor y mostrar su peor cara al otro.

Aquel era el momento para decirle que se quedara con ella en su departamento….

─ _Ne,_jellal,─ le llamó en una séptima vez que tuvieron que detenerse tras una larga fila de coches.─ podrías…podrías quedarte…─ un ataque de claxon le silenciaron, pues la luz azul brilló anunciándoles escasos segundos de avance.

─ ¿Que…?─ contestó con una sonrisa divertida mientras arrancaba.

─ ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo, esta noche?─ exclamó pensando que las bocinas continuarían, pero no fue así. Su grito llegó a oídos de los otros conductores provocando burlas y silbidos. Jellal frenó enseguida y le miró con ambos ojos muy abiertos.

Erza no tardó en cubrirse el rostro totalmente sonrojada mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el asiento.

─ De acuerdo.─ aceptó descubriendo su cara para besar su frente.

Tras ese semáforo, jellal tomó un atajo improvisado que les hizo llegar con rapidez hasta su destino.

Estacionó con cuidado de no provocar las alarmas de los demás autos aparcados. Bajaron simulando no estar ansiosos de encerrarse y hacerse de todo.

Jellal siguió a erza de cerca pues, si le tocaba, aunque fuese un poco, no iba a resistirse más.

Al ingresar al departamento, Scarlet se percató de que sus flores aún yacían en el piso de la sala. Apresurada, las tomo llevándolas hasta la cocina donde cogió el tapón del lavabo, abrió la llave del agua y espero a que no fuese muy tarde para sus claveles.

Jellal la observó recargado sobre el marco de la puerta; estaba conmovido del actuar de erza. Así que, sin más, caminó hasta ella y le abrazó por detrás.

─ Jellal…─ musitó sintiendo el aliento del susodicho golpear su nuca.─ te quiero, jellal…─ por fin confesó. Los latidos de su corazón enloquecieron apenas fue consciente de lo dicho. Había sido el momento perfecto; juntos, solos y, el hecho de que la rodeara con sus brazos y sus ojos no le estuviesen mirando, le restaba un gran peso a su lucha por decirlo.

Erza giró su cuerpo para enfrentar lo que viniese. Abrazó a jellal y una nostálgica sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Estaba feliz de haber sacado aquello. Jellal le devolvió el gesto, pero, ¿Y ahora? Ambos rieron al darse cuenta de la situación. Se observaban con los ojos adornados de un especial resplandor. Se encontraba tan cálido su contacto, que cerraron nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de sus figuras.

Erza aspiro hondo el aroma de jellal. Quería pasar el resto de su vida encontrando ese olor impregnado en sus sábanas.

Jellal, impaciente por cubrirla de besos, buscó los labios de erza para juntarlos a los suyos.

El encuentro de sus bocas fue, al principio, tierno, bastante gentil, dulce; jellal descendía sus manos por la espalda de Scarlet, memorizando cada sonido y textura de erza. Se detuvo al borde del suéter a rayas grises que esta vestía.

Primero introdujo sus manos debajo de él, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento que logró que se apegara más a él. Deslizó sus dedos más arriba llevándose consigo la prenda, la cual quitó sin ningún tipo de resistencia o _peros_de parte de erza, quien le hizo retroceder hasta que se encontró con la mesa de la cocina. Se separó unos instantes y mientras le miraba a los ojos, se deshizo de la chaqueta negra que llevaba el peli azul dejándola caer al suelo.

Jellal reanudo su beso con más ímpetu; asomó su lengua siendo rozada por la contraria; erza apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de jellal, después arrastró sus labios a su barbilla, luego a su cuello besando la agitada manzana en medio de este.

Fernández la observaba bajar por su cuerpo; como Scarlet tocaba sus costado, después sus muslos; hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él.

Aquella imagen era realmente deliciosa: erza mirándole desde abajo mientras se encargaba de desabrochar su cinturón. ¿Iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando?

Erza desprendió el botón del pantalón de jellal y descendió el cierre. El jadeo de jellal al tocar su miembro por encima de su ropa interior, excitó de sobre manera a erza. Así que, esperando seguir escuchándole, continuo frotándolo con parsimonia. Su diestra subía y bajaba con un compás lento, hasta que lo percibió tan rígido y mojado, que lo liberó para masturbarle pausadamente al tiempo que hacía sus cabellos a un costado con la ayuda de su mano libre.

Jellal llevó su cabeza hacia atrás al conocer la sensación de la lengua de erza pasear por su glande.

Scarlet llevó sus ojos hacia su amante, quien se había puesto un poco tembloroso, sus manos apretaban la mesa detrás de él, gotas de sudor comenzaron a surcar su cuello…

La lengua de erza comenzó a moverse hacia abajo y a los costados antes de meterlo gradualmente en su boca.

La curiosidad y el deseo empujaron a jellal a mirar, encontrándosela con ambos ojos cerrados, totalmente sonrojada y con el líquido _pre-seminal_ saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, resbalándose por su barbilla y escurriendo al suelo. Algunos cabellos se negaban a obedecer su agarre, así que jellal lo hizo a un lado provocando que erza abriese sus ojos y le mirara sin detener su labor.

¡Oh, cuan sexy había sido eso!

Scarlet aceleró su movimiento apoyándose con ambas mano sobre el piso. Sus cabellos se alzaban al ritmo que engullía el miembro de jellal.

─ _Nhg_, e-erza…─ dijo con voz atropellada. Pese a su intento, ya era muy tarde para darle a saber que estaba por correrse, así que solo un poco de su semilla escapó de la boca de Scarlet, lo restante, lo tragó.

-  
hello! Si lo se querían lemon ardiente nalu… ya vendrá ya vendrá…  
xD  
ns leemos!


End file.
